I Chochochose you
by Diezobviedades
Summary: Encarna la historia de amor entre Kikwang y Dongwoon del grupo Beast.
1. Woonie

**Capítulo 1: Woonie**

Y aquí estaba yo comenzando un nuevo curso, estaba en 2º de bachillerato científico y se prevenía un año muy difícil. Había tenido unas vacaciones bastante tranquilas ya que me había ido al pueblo de mis padres y allí no conocía a nadie así que me limitaba a leer o jugar a videojuegos.

Me llamo Gikwang y siendo sinceros no era nada del otro mundo, soy bajito, moreno y siempre detrás de unas grandes gafas por lo que no me hago notar. En cuanto al instituto no es que sea muy popular, tengo a mis dos buenos amigos Yoseob y Hyung Seung, con los que me llevo desde que éramos unos niños. Más tarde en 1º de bachillerato conocí a Dongwoon… Dongwoon… siempre que pensaba en su nombre se quedaba unos instantes, mi mente se quedaba completamente en blanco y solo sonaba eso; Dongwoon… Desde que nos conocimos no nos habíamos separado nunca. Él era el típico prototipo de hombre que a toda chica le gustaría tener: alto, guapo, deportista, inteligente, amable, divertido… Y ya no digo más porque podría no parar nunca.

Nos conocimos en clase lógicamente, el año pasado le transfirieron a mi instituto y fue en clase de química cuando el destino hizo que acabase siendo mi pareja de laboratorio. Me acuerdo como si fuese ayer, aquella sonrisa que podría cegar a cualquiera y esa personalidad extrovertida que podría engatusar a cualquiera.

_—¡Hola soy Dongwoon! __—Dijo alegremente mientras me acercaba la mano para estrecharla._

_—H-ho-hola, soy Gikwang__—Le dije tímidamente como solía hacer con la gente que no conocía y le estreché la mano._

_—Veeeenga, no seas tímido, hasta ahora no he comido a nadie.—Lo decía mientras se reía, como para molestarme._

_—Bueno… ¿Y se te da bien la química? __—Le solté para cambiar un poco el tema._

_—Pues no puedo quejarme, pero tampoco es que sea un entendido en la materia. —Y a ti qué, ¿se te da bien?_

_—La verdad es que no se me da mal, me parece divertida._

_—¿Divertida? ¡Vaya me sorprendes por momentos! Primero tímido y ahora un listillo de la química._

_—N-n-n-no, ¡No es verdad! —Me había puesto muy colorado, no sé que pasaba con él, era diferente, no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, simplemente lo decía.__—Será mejor que nos pongamos ya con el trabajo y dejemos las presentaciones para luego o se nos hará tarde._

_—Tienes razón pequeño Kwangie, vamos a ello._

_—¿C-cómo me has llamado? —Mi color rojizo en la piel aumentaba por segundos, intentaba esconderme en la chaqueta y mirando hacía el suelo pero cada vez era más difícil._

_—Kwangie, te he llamado Kwangie. A partir de ahora te llamaré así, ¿no te gusta?_

A partir de ese momento pasaríamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos e incluso por las tardes quedábamos para estudiar. Él estaba siempre alegre y no me extrañaba nada porque su pasatiempo favorito era molestarme, tenía un gran ingenio para gastarme bromas, y a mi tampoco es que me importase con tal de que estuviese siempre riendo. Dongwoon me trataba como su hermano pequeño, muy irónico, ya que yo era mayor que él, pero como en estatura me ganaba, se reía de ello. A pesar de que esto me parecía agradable, yo quería dejar de ser un hermano pequeño para él, yo quería ser algo más, yo quería que Dongwoon pudiera sentir lo que yo realmente sentía.

_—Kwangiiiieee, no quiero estudiar, ¡Hagamos algo más divertido! —Cada vez que Dongwoon decía mi apodo de esa manera me era imposible no sonrojarme y que una tímida sonrisa no se me escapase._

_—Va Dongwoon que ya queda menos, en nada habremos acabado esta temporada de exámenes y podrás hacer lo que quieras._

_—Pero Kwangie a mi me apetece ahora. —Se fue acercando a mí con esa mirada capaz de atravesar paredes, cada vez más… y más… cerca._

_—Dong…Dong-woon, si quieres hacer lo que te de la gana hazlo, pero mantenme a mí al margen anda._

_—Sabes que no puedes resistirte a mis ofertas. —Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Y no lo sabía bien, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiese._

_—Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —Nunca me arrepentiría tanto de haberle hecho esta pregunta._

_Sin decir nada Woonie se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas._

_—¡Esto es lo que quiero hacer! —Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitármelo de encima._

_—¡Dongwoon para! Uu-uu-u-uh… ¡Para! ¡DONGWOON PARA!_

Cuando conseguí por fin liberarme, salí corriendo al baño pues algo me había pasado. El sentir a Woonie tan cerca… poder olerle, poder notar su cuerpo tocar el mío… me había excitado… nunca había estado tan cerca de Dongwoon como hasta ese momento y eso había provocado que despertase algo que nunca me había pasado con un hombre. Note que Woonie me había seguido y estaba en lo cierto, pues le encontré dando golpes a la puerta del baño.

_—¿Kwangie estás bien? S-si-ento si te ha molestado. Prometo no volver a hacerlo, vaaaaaa, perdóname, sabes que me gusta chincharte. ¡Ya sé! Te invito a un helado, sé que te encantan los dulces y que no vas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿verdad?_

Tras estas palabras de Woonie no podía hacer más, ya lo había conseguido, con solo esas palabras ya me derritió. A veces era tan dulce… Me lavé la cara, intente que no se me notase que me moría por el y abrí la puerta.

_—Está bien, esta vez has ganado, pero será la última, te lo prometo._

Y si que fue la última pero no porque yo quisiese, si no porque alguien más se interpuso sobre Dongwoon y yo. Como si no tuviese bastante con que me tratase como a su hermano pequeño y encima no le gustasen los chicos como para que apareciese ella, ¡ELLA! Era guapa, alta, delgada, con unos ojos tan expresivos que se podía ver a través de ellos y un derroche de delicadeza que daba ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca para que no se rompiese.

_—¿Kwangie de qué quieres el helado? —Me lo dijo con su cara de hombre irresistible que tan bien se le daba poner._

_—Ya sabes cual me gusta Dongwoon… chocolate blanco… ¡La próxima vez no te lo diré!_

_—No seas tonto que lo hago para hacerte de rabiar. —Pues uno de chocolate blanco y otro de fresa._

Después de tener los helados empezamos a pasear por un parque y como siempre Woonie empezó a adelantarme y a hacer el tonto, solo por avergonzarme y sacarme los colores, típico de él. Y entonces simplemente sucedió, se tropezó con ELLA.

_—¡AAaaAh! ¡Pero qué persona tan maleducada! ¡Mira por donde vas descarado! —No paraba de decir la chica sin dejar de gritar ni un instante y se iba levantando del suelo._

_—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, déjame que te ayude. —Dongwoon se fue a disculpar rápidamente mientras le extendía la mano a la joven en señal de paz._

_—B-bueno, pero solo te perdonaré porque me pareces un chico bastante mono y no fue malintencionado. Por cierto me llamo Eunji._

_—Yo soy Dongwoon, y este es Gikwang. ¿Estás bien?_

_—Si estoy bien, parece que no es nada grave, pero estoy cubierta de helado._

_—¡Oh no! No me había dado cuenta, cuanto lo siento. ¿Kwangie tienes pañuelos? Vamos hay que limpiar a la señorita._

_—Jajajaja, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien._

A partir de ahí toda posibilidad que tuviese por ínfima que fuese con Woonie se había acabado. Aquella chica irradiaba simpatía, era imposible para cualquier hombre resistirse, y Dongwoon no iba a ser la excepción.

Estúpido, más que inútil, idiota de Dongwoon… Era lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza durante el resto de esa tarde. Dongwoon se empeño en que aquella chica nos acompañase y ella no opuso demasiada resistencia. Hacían bromas entre ellos, se acercaban él uno al otro, que si golpecitos, que si me agarro a su brazo… Maldita puta, ella había conseguido acercarse a Dongwoon más que yo en todo este tiempo y lopeor de todo es que a Woonie no pareció importarle.

Desde aquel momento Dongwoon empezó a verse más con Eunji mientras que yo quise alejarme. No podría soportarlo, ver a Woonie con otra persona que no fuese yo, que le hiciese las bromas que ya me había acostumbrado que me hiciese cada día. Fue lo más doloroso que jamás hice, separarme de él, de todas sus tonterías y sobre todo de esa sonrisa estúpida que le salía cada vez que me llamaba Kwangie. ¿Quién se creía qué era? Yo había decidido alejarme de él por no interponerme y a él pareció darle igual. Simplemente lo obvio, ni preguntas, ni quejas, nada. Simplemente había decidido elegirla a ella antes que a mí. Le odiaba, de verdad le odiaba, como pudo hacerme eso, prefirió elegir a una niñata la cual acababa de conocer antes que a mí. Los hombres eran idiotas y me prometí a mi mismo que jamás me volvería a enamorar.

_—Gikwang… Gikwang… Vamos Gikwang hazme caso. ¿Qué coño te pasa? —Yoseob no paraba de darme golpecitos para que le hiciese caso._

_—¿S-s-si? —Otra vez mis pensamientos sobre Woonie me habían absorbido, otra vez pillado mirando su sonrisa. Se sentaba delante de mí y era imposible resistirlo._

_—Vamos Kiki no me digas que otra vez estás con lo mismo. Olvídalo, el esta pillado por Eunji, ya sabes, parejita perfecta._

_—Cállate Seobie… No tienes ni idea, no sabes lo que es tener que verle cada puto día, tener que verle riendo, haciendo gracias y que no sea conmigo, que sea con esa puta de Eunji._

_—¿Y crees qué vas a solucionar algo torturándote cada día a mirarle?_

_—Tsé… tan solo cállate, ¿vale?_

Sí, Yoseob sabía que amaba a Dongwoon, era mi mejor amigo y era algo que simplemente, no le pude ocultar. Me conoce más de lo que yo me conozco a mi mismo y acabo sonsacándomelo. La verdad es que me vino muy bien, por fin podía contárselo a alguien y las penas compartidas, menos penas son, o eso dicen.

Por fin sonó el maldito timbre que advertía el final de las clases. En ese momento no quería saber de nadie, recogí mis cosas y me decidía a irme a casa cuando una voz sonó a mi espalda.

_—H-hola Lee Gi Kwang, soy Jun Hyung. —El chico parecía tímido, no paraba de mirarse las manos mientras las agarraba fuertemente. Yo no podía dejar de mirarle perplejo._

_—Hola, ¿qué querías? —Me invadía la curiosidad. Yo sabía quién era Junhyung, por lo visto era un chico en el que yo despertaba cierto interés, o eso decía Seobie._

_—Pues verás, es que yo… no, verás, es que yo… lo que quería… no espera… tú… y yo… y bueno…_

_—Vaya, creo que deberías tranquilizarte, calmar tus ideas y decirlo todo del tirón. Venga, tranquilo. —Le di un golpecito en el hombro como queriéndole animar a que siguiese._

_—Uuff… ffuu *suspiro*. Está bien. . —Lo dijo tan rápido y tan seguido que fui incapaz de entender una sola palabra._

_—¿Qué qué?_

_—Que desde siempre he querido que tú y yo pudiésemos hacer algo. ¿Me harías ese favor? —Por fin levanto la mirada de sus manos y me miro directamente a los ojos. Tenía una mirada bastante seductora, en general parecía un chico bastante frágil en estos momentos pero su mirada proclamaba todo lo contrario, seguridad y decisión. La verdad es que estaba bastante mono._

_—No sé… —Tras esto giré mi cabeza, no sabía que contestarle, no sabía donde mirar y entonces paso. Mi mirada se encontró con Woonie y Eunji. Allí estaban bromeando acarameladamente. Me volví a girar al chico que tenía delante que aún no dejaba de mirarme. —Está bien, podemos hacer algo pero hoy no me viene bien, tengo que ayudar en casa y bueno… tengo cosas que hacer._

_—¡N-no importa! Podemos quedar cuando tú quieras, cuando a ti te venga bien, ¿de acuerdo?_ _—Lo dijo muy entusiasmado. No pude evitar que se me soltase una sonrisilla, Hyung empezaba a caerme bien, me estaba resultando muy agradable._

_—¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? ¿El sábado quizás?_

_—Me parece estupendo, aún no sé qué podemos hacer, pero te prometo que será memorable. ¡ESTUPENDO! —Después de eso solo se fue corriendo, mirándome mientras se despedía con la mano._

No sé si esto estaba del todo bien pues yo sabía que aún tenía a Dongwoon en mi cabeza. Lo único que me animaba ahora era que por fin podía irme a casa, por fin podía relajarme en la soledad de mi habitación, lejos de ÉL.

Una vez en casa, fui corriendo a mi habitación, no había nadie en casa a esas horas así que no tenía que saludar a nadie. Una vez en mi cuarto solté la mochila en el suelo, me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos. Allí estaba él otra vez, el perfecto Dongwoon, con su maldita sonrisa, sus malditos ojos, su maldito pelo, su maldito cuerpo… si… ese cuerpo… Dongwoon se caracterizaba por ser alto y por si fuera poco aunque aparentaba ser un enclenque debajo de esa camiseta había unos perfectos abdominales los cuales solo incitaban a tocarlos. Y si por si fuera poco que por delante era increíble por detrás no se quedaba corto, tenía el mejor culo que jamás había visto, tenía las proporciones perfectas: ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, ni muy blando ni muy duro. Se notaba que Dongwoon se cuidaba, que hacía deporte. Era tan jodidamente perfecto que hasta me molestaba. Antes todo estaba bien… hasta que llego ella… ¿Por qué tuvo que fastidiarlo todo? Si ella no se hubiese entrometido quién sabe si ahora mismo estaría al lado de Woonie. Maldita sea… Ahora no podía apartar la imagen de Dongwoon de mi cabeza. Últimamente estaba demasiado aprensivo. Me sentía solo. Necesitaba cariño. Necesitaba tener a alguien a mi lado. Necesitaba a Dongwoon.

Woonie seguía mirándome, seduciéndome en mis pensamientos, haciendo que me descontrolará. De repente note como algo crecía dentro de mí, o más bien no tan dentro. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tanto me gustaba Dongwoon que producía estos sentimientos en mí? ¿Qué coño me pasaba? Ya habían pasado meses y aun así cada día que pasaba me encontraba más loco, mas sediento, más falto de mis "necesidades" por llamar a eso de alguna forma.

Empezaba a sentir calor, mis mejillas ardían y mis piernas temblaban. ¿Pero por qué me tenía que pasar a mí esto? Empecé a abanicarme con mi propia camiseta pero de nada servía. Abrí los ojos, desapareciendo fugazmente Woonie de mi cabeza. De nada servía ya, estaba demasiado acalorado y excitado con solo la idea de tener algo con Dongwoon, de que me hiciese suyo, de que me tocase de la forma que fuese. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Woonie nunca dio señales de que sintiese nada por mí y aun así yo era tan egoísta de tener estos pensamientos tan sucios. Me recosté un poco en la cama y me quite la camiseta, ¿cómo coño me tranquilizaría ahora? Yo sabía muy bien como pero no quería ni si quiera pensarlo, hacerle eso a Dongwoon… ¿Estaría bien? Estaba en la intimidad de mi casa, el jamás se enteraría… no tendría que saberlo… total solo sería por esta vez. Creo que deje de pensar con claridad al mismo tiempo que Woonie me venía a la cabeza. Sin saber como empecé a desabrocharme el pantalón, ya no estaba racionando, solo actuaba, iba tan cachondo que no podía pararme. Solo quitando los botones ya notaba el bulto que se me había formado en la entrepierna. También se notaba que los calzoncillos estaban un poco húmedos debido al líquido preseminal. ¿Cómo cojones había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Estaba de verdad tan loco cómo para hacerlo? Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas a la vez que Dongwoon se paseaba por mi mente, seduciéndome, retándome a hacerlo. Sin ni si quiera darme cuenta estaba acariciando mi miembro. Lo estaba haciendo, de verdad lo estaba haciendo. Alguien como yo… tan tímido… tan cortado… estaba haciendo algo tan banal, algo que nunca me esperaba de mí mismo, algo que jamás se me había pasado por la mente. Me cansé de jugar, me terminé de desvestir por completo y empecé a masturbarme.

_—Esto no se sentía nada mal._ _—Me decía a mi mismo, como justificándome. —Uuh-uuh-uaah…_

Mi respiración era muy profunda pero a la vez entrecortada. Si ya tenía calor al principio ahora que llevaba un poco más estaba sudando. Iba cambiando el ritmo, primero lento, despacio, sin prisas y cada vez que una imagen de Woonie rozaba mi mente aceleraba el ritmo, más y más rápido.

_—Wo-oo-a-o-nie… Gemía su nombre casi en susurros, estaba avergonzado, jamás había gemido su nombre, deseaba con hacerlo, pero aquella vez era la primera._

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, mi pene recibía cada vez más placer y lo manifestaba en pequeñas palpitaciones que podía sentir en mi mano. Esto me excitaba. Estaba llegando a tal punto que ya no sabía que sentía. Me di la vuelta y me puse bocabajo contra mi cama, dando un poco de presión en mi zona pélvica para aliviar un poco la exaltación que tenía dentro del cuerpo, pero cuanto más luchaba para contenerme más cachondo me ponía y volví a darme la vuelta, aferrándome a mi polla, agarrando el capullo y apretándolo. Lo que al principio era una leve erección ahora se había convertido en una gran erección. ¿Este era el verdadero yo? ¿Alguien tan loco cómo para hacer lo que hacía sin importarle absolutamente nada? Cada vez me hundía más en mi cama e iba gimiendo un poco más alto.

_—Wo-oao-nie… hyum…uhhuhm…ahh.h… wo..o..nie.. ¿P-por-qu-é-é…?—Y entonces me vino a la cabeza, aquellas imágenes, tan nítidas, como si estuviesen pasando ahora mismo. La vez que te abalanzaste sobre mí, solo que esta vez no me hacías cosquillas, esta vez me besabas, te aferrabas fuerte a mí, apretabas tus labios contra los míos, podía sentirlos, ahora… Notaba la presión de tus muslos contra los míos para que no me deshiciera de ti, para que no pudiese incorporarme, para no poder soltarme de tus brazos, también besabas mi cuello y cada vez que te inclinabas más hacia mi podía notar más tu polla sobre mi muslo, dura, pendiente de que le hiciese caso, llamándome._

Y entonces simplemente pasó, no aguante más, tal era el placer, tan real la situación, mis pensamiento… tu imagen, Woonei… No pude evitarlo, de la excitación iba tan rápido que simplemente me corrí. Mi semen salía de mi capullo lentamente, deslizándose por mi palo. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándome en la almohada, estaba exhausto, totalmente agotado, me agotabas, si Woonie, por fin me habías agotado, aunque no de la manera que hubiese querido. Abrí los ojos, me recosté y cogí unos clínex que tenía sobre el escritorio. Aún tenía la respiración cortada, me costaba reaccionar bien así que me limpie como pude. De repente sonó mi móvil, lo cogí con la mano que tenía libre.

_—Hola… Gikwang… Soy yo… Dongwoon…—Mi respiración por imposible que parezca se entrecorto aún más y apenas podía pronunciar palabra._ _—¿Kwangie? ¿Estás ahí? Te escucho bastante acelerado, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_—S-s-si… —Luche conmigo mismo por poder pronunciar solo aquel sí. ¿Qué es lo que quería Dongwoon?_

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ me gustaría que comentasen. Estoy abierta a peticiones y críticas. Si ven algo que esta mal decírmelo. Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Kwangie

**Capítulo 2: Kwangie**

_—Hola Kwangie… ¡Cuánto tiempo! —¿En serio? Cómo era capaz de hablarme como si nada, ¿a qué coño estaba jugando?_

_—Si, bastante. —Le respondía seco, sin un ápice de alegría aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de decirle lo mucho que le echaba de menos._

_—¿Qué tal te va todo?_

_—Ya basta Dongwoon, ¿qué es lo qué quieres?_

_—Vaya… así que si estás cabreado… lo suponía, pero ya no aguantaba más sin hablarte… —¿!Pero qué es lo qué estaba diciendo Dongwoon? ¿De verdad aquellas maravillosas palabras habían salido de su boca? _

_—¿C-c-ómo? —Estaba muy nervioso ya fuese por el jueguecito de antes o por las palabras que Dongwoon me estaba dirigiendo._

_—Si, bueno, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Echo de menos hacerte perrerías… Verás tengo que contarte muchas cosas pero no creo que la mejor manera sea por teléfono. ¿Crees qué podríamos vernos en persona? Eso me gustaría mucho… —La voz de Woonie se notaba especialmente cálida, agradable… Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba que se me había olvidado lo bonita que sonaba. _

_—Bueno, últimamente estoy muy ocupado, pero quizás podría hacer una excepción, no lo sé, ya te diré. —Intente sonar lo más duro posible, aunque lo añoraba no iba a ser tan fácil que se fuese de rositas, me había hecho daño. _

_—Jooo Kwangie… Pero está bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites, esperare paciente, no hay prisa. —De repente Dongwoon cambio de tono a uno más triste, más apagado._

_—No te preocupes, ya te llamaré. Y por cierto, no vuelvas a llamarme Kwangie. —Y colgué, no le di tiempo ni si quiera a reaccionar, suponía que esas palabras le dolerían, pero no había comparación con lo que él me había hecho sentir._

_…_

_¿Desde cuándo Kwangie se había vuelto así? Tenía un montón de dudas en su cabeza, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Había permitido que Kikwang se alejará de mí y ni si quiera me había dado cuenta. Pero no es mi culpa, yo no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, era como un hermano pequeño para mí. Yo veía nuestra relación así, nada más. Pero para Eunji todo era diferente, ella estaba realmente obsesionada con que Kikwang sentía algo más por mí. Yo sabía que se equivocaba, habíamos tenido miles de discusiones porque ella no paraba de decirme que me alejase de él, que dejase de hablarle, de quedar, de escribirle… Me había opuesto en todas y cada una de las veces que me lo había dicho, pero era persistente, demasiado. Tuve que acabar aceptando, nuestras discusiones empezaban por amargarme la vida, era día, tras día, tras día. Cuando por fin cedí, en el rostro de Eunji se formo una sonrisa que jamás le había visto y me dio un gran abrazo. Ese día no era consciente de lo que acaba de hacer. _

_…_

_Pasaron días, semanas e incluso meses. Yo seguía sin hablar con Kikwang, pero lo cierto era que le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos esos ojos detrás de esas enormes gafas, que se sonrojase cada vez que le decía Kwangie, que me echase la bronca porque perdía el tiempo al estudiar… Eran tantas cosas las que echaba en falta. Kwangie siempre había sido muy importante para mí, sentía la tonta necesidad de protegerle. A veces me parecía tan indefenso que siempre quería tenerlo a mi lado para asegurarme de que estaba bien. ¿Por qué Eunji no podía entenderlo? Tan solo quería tener a mi pequeño hermano postizo junto a mí. _

_Entonces llego el primer día de curso. 2do de Bachillerato, iba a ser terriblemente difícil pero sabía de sobras que siempre lograba sacarme todas las asignaturas bien. A lo lejos me pareció ver a Kikwang. Y si era él, iba con Yoseob, hablando, alegre como siempre. Y ahí estaba otra vez la impotencia de querer acercarme a él, preguntarle qué tal el verano, qué había hecho, si había conocido a alguien, si tenía novia… Pero como siempre ella estaba allí. Eunji iba también a 2do de Bachillerato, pero en vez de al científico conmigo, iba al de letras, situado enfrente del mío. _

_—¡Hola Woonito mío! —Se abalanzo a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Tenía la maldita costumbre de hacer grandes demostraciones de afecto en público lo cual a mi no me gustaba nada._

_—Hola Eunji. ¿Podrías dejar de montar estos espectáculos cuando nos vemos?_

_—Pero es que no puedo resistirlo, Woonito mío._

_—Y tampoco me llames así, es ridículo. Me llamo Dongwoon, Dong-woon, repite conmigo vamos._

_—Jajajaja, que tontito que eres, siempre me haces reír. Nos vemos después de clase, ¿vale? Te espero aquí. Chaaaaaaoo —Y se fue otra vez dándome otro beso. Nunca aprendía, ella era así, tal cual y nadie podía cambiarla._

_Las clases se pasaban leeeeeentamente, parecía que no acababan nunca. Quizás porque era el primer día de clase o simplemente porque resultaba realmente agotador, daba igual, solo quería pegarme un tiro. _

_Por fin el día había acabado, me puse a recoger mis cosas y al darme la vuelta lo vi. Allí estaba Kikwang, de pie junto a otro chico. ¿Quién era? No lo había visto antes o más bien nunca se había fijado. Era un chico un más alto que Kikwang, de pelo moreno, delgado. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo? Hasta el momento Kiki no tenía demasiados amigos, era tímido e inseguro y por lo tanto no sabía muy bien hacerlos. Estaba seguro de qué ese chico era quién se había acercado a Kikwang, él buscaba algo en él y ese algo me desconcertaba. Me moría por saber qué estaban hablando pero algo me saco de mis cavilaciones, unos pequeños grititos me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

_—¡Woonitoo, Woniie! —Vamos qué haces ahí parado, tenemos que irnos. —No paraba de decir mi nombre en tremendos agudos que empezaban a ser insoportables._

_—Si, si, si. Ya voy, pero por favor deja de gritar mi nombre. —Me dirigí hacía ella y esta se aferro fuerte a mi brazo._

_—Vayamos dando un pequeño paseo, ¿sí?_

_—Vale. —Se lo dije prácticamente sin pensar pues mi mente estaba a otras cosas, antes de que mi vista ya no le alcanzase pude observar la escena que iba dejando atrás. Kikwang seguía parado allí mientras el otro joven se despedía de él muy contento. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho Kiki para que se fuese tan feliz?_

_Después del agotador paseo con Eunji, pues no paraba de hablar durante todo el camino, muy rápido, casi sin parar para respirar y encima para más inri le había costado sudor y sangre conseguir separarse de ella en la despedida. A veces parecía un pulpo, algo que no podía soportar. _

_Subí las escaleras y me fui a mi cuarto, me senté en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza gacha. Me quedé pensando. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Desde cuándo sentía tanto interés por Kikwang y había dejado de importarme prácticamente Eunji. No podía parar de pensar qué habría pasado entre Kwangie y el otro chico. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Cómo podía estar celoso acerca de Kwangie? Nunca hasta ese momento me había parado a pensar en Kikwang de otra forma que no fuese única y exclusivamente como mi hermano pequeño. Pero si me paraba a pensarlo quizá ese chico menudo si que despertaba en mí otros sentimientos. Me gustaba todo de él, que fuese bajito, ese bonito pelo caoba que se le rizaba sobre la frente, sus gafas, sus labios… esos anchos labios que parecían como nubes de gominola. _

_¿PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO? Estaba pensando en Kikwang como un hombre atractivo y no como un indefenso chico que necesitaba protección de alguien. Pero que demonios, yo siempre había pensado que Kiki podría tener mucho éxito con las chicas, pero a veces esa idea también me atemorizaba, sin embargo, que Kikwang nunca demostrase interés por ninguna y que nunca hubiese tenido novia me reconfortaba. Por momentos me estaba dando miedo, cada instante que pasaba algo nuevo afloraba por Kikwang. Había sido tan estúpido… me había portado tan sumamente mal con Kiki… Cuando empecé a no hacerle caso, él se alejó de mí sin rechistar, ni una queja, ni un grito. _

_Pensándolo bien, Kwangie era muy distinto de Eunji. Él era tierno, amistoso, adorable, guapo… muy guapo… Nunca me había fijado pero era terriblemente guapo aunque él se convencía siempre de que nunca sería como yo, esto siempre me hacía reír, pues a mí siempre me había parecido que era muy mono y que tenía la mejor sonrisa de todos los tiempos. A diferencia de Eunji, era ella repipi, gritona, posesiva, egoísta… Al principio parecía adorable, amistosa, cariñosa y que quería ayudar a todo el mundo pero la verdad era totalmente otra. No sé como me había visto inmerso en eso y ya no sabía como salir, quizás había sido la rutina o que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta. _

_Realmente yo no quería a Eunji. Quizás si sintiese un aprecio o cierto cariño que a lo largo de los meses había despertado en mí pero no la quería. En cambio Kwangie si ocupaba una parte muy importante en mi corazón. Se había fabricado un lugar en él y sería prácticamente imposible que saliese. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Tanto tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, tantos secretos, tantas palabras… Kikwang era perfecto para mí, nos complementábamos, lo que yo no tenía el me lo aportaba_

_A cada cosa que tenía más clara, se le iba pasando la idea de que necesitaba hablar con Kikwang. Cada vez estaba más y más decidido a llamarle. Necesitaba una explicación, Kwangie se lo merecía, merecía saber porque le había dejado de lado. Porque ya no hablaba con él. Soy un Estúpido. Es lo único que puedo repetirme una y otra vez. Lo realmente estúpido que era. Había dejado escapar a la persona más importante de mi vida, estaba seguro que no había nadie como él, tan perfecto y tan dulce._

_Se acabó ya no iba a pasar más tiempo sin él. Le iba a llamar._

_…_

_Y así es como había llegado a esa situación. Kikwang me odiaba o eso es lo que dejaba ver. Me había dicho que no le llamase más Kwangie… eso era sin lugar a duda lo que más me había dolido. Así le llamaba desde que le conocí, era mi manera especial y cariñosa de tratarle. Me gustaba porque cada vez que se lo decía se sonrojaba y le quedaba muy bien junto con esa sonrisilla que se le escapaba. Me había dado cuenta de que en algún momento yo también le guste a Kikwang… por eso me lo permitía todo, por eso le gustaba hacerme feliz haciendo todo lo que me gustaba. Había sido tan idiota… Ahora simplemente Kikwang se había esfumado, había perdido valiosos meses que podría haber pasado junto a él. Pero ya me había decidido, dejaría a Eunji, ya que era perder el tiempo, yo no la quería y nuestra relación no iba hacía ningún lado, llevaba estancada meses aunque yo no lo había conseguido ver hasta ahora. Si, ya no había que pensar nada más, arreglaría las cosas con Kikwang, conseguiría que me perdonase, pasase lo que pasase. _

_Sin embargo, algo en mi cabeza rondaba, yo estaba decidido a confesarle las cosas a Kikwang, a que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar, pero ¿y si él ya me había olvidado? Y lo más importante ¿qué parte ocupaba aquel chico de está mañana en su corazón? Había demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza ahora mismo, pero Kikwang no estaría dispuesto a contestarlas, al menos por el momento, tendría que esperar, tendría que ser paciente hasta que Kikwang dejase un poco de rencor de lado y se decidiese a quedar conmigo. El día que lo hiciese le haría pasar el mejor día de su vida, le confesaría todo, le compensaría por todos los meses que Kiki había sufrido en silencio por mí, por todo el dolor que podría haberle causado._

_Lo sentía tanto, tanto que me dolía. Le quería, por fin sabía que le quería, por fin podría corresponderle como Kikwang quería. Estaba dispuesto a poner todo de mi parte por él, a darle todo, todo lo que él me pidiese. Esta vez él no tendría que hacerme feliz. Yo lo haría por los dos._

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ me gustaría que comentasen. Estoy abierta a peticiones y críticas. Si ven algo que esta mal decírmelo. Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Junhyung

**Capítulo 3: Junhyung**

Los días habían pasado verdaderamente lentos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. La llamada de Woonie, la petición de salir de Junhyung… No sabía que hacer, me moría de ganas por saber que es lo que quería Dongwoon pero otra persona se había presentado en mi vida. Quizás Dongwoon solo quería volver a ser amigos, ¿y eso a mí de qué coño me servía? Yo le quería como algo más joder, si solo fuese su amigo tendría que estar otra vez aguantando a la chillona de Eunji a cada minuto diciendo lo maravilloso que era Dongwoon. Como si no lo supiese, iban a estar restregándome su amor cada puto día. Aquello iba a ser un infierno. Pero nada es mejor que estar separado de Dongwoon más tiempo. Lo echaba de menos y desde que me había llamado lo hacía aun más si se podía.

Era sábado, hoy tenía la "cita" con Hyung, y no iba a mentir tenía bastantes ganas. Desde que Dongwoon y yo habíamos dejado de hablarnos no salía mucho y con la única persona con quien lo hacía era con Yoseobie, así que aquel día iba a ser reconfortante, salir con alguien nuevo se sentía bastante excitante. Eran cosa de las 5 así que ya estaba preparándome pues había quedado con Hyung que vendría sobre las 6 a buscarme. Desde la otra habitación contigua a la mía se escuchaba la música, era de mi hermano Doojoon, me asome para ver que hacía y ahí estaba el dándolo todo, con zapatilla en mano y cantando a pleno pulmón Mistery.

_—_You tell me, tell me why, you show me, show me why ~~ _—_Doojoon iba cantando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

_—Hermanito, cantas de puta pena, jajaja. —No podía parar de reír aquel espectáculo era desternillante. Doojoon se paro y se quedo mirándome con cara de enfado._

_—Ya veríamos cómo lo harías tú, listillo. —Y me guiñó un ojo mientras me tiraba la zapatilla._

_—¡EH! Que casi me das. Bueno que, ¿vas a salir? Ya que te veo preparándote._

_—Si, me voy a ir de fiesta, que pasa Kiki, ¿vas a dejar a un lado ser un chico responsable y te vas a ir conmigo? —Siempre me andaba molestando porque era estudioso y decía que no disfrutaba de la vida._

_—No, no gracias… ya tengo planes_

_—¡Vaaaaaya! Pues si es con alguna chica no te preocupes que tendrás la casa libre porque yo no pienso volver hasta mañana, no me esperes despierto. —Mis padres los fines de semana solían irse al pueblo y yo me quedaba con mi hermano mayor. Doojoon aun no sabía que era gay, si se lo decía posiblemente estaría riéndose de mi hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_—N-n-no es con ninguna chica, he quedado simplemente con un amigo. —Creo que se me noto demasiado que tenía un poco de vergüenza, pero Doojoon nunca se fijaba en mí así que podía estar tranquilo._

_—Esta bien, pues pásalo bien. —Se acercó a mí, me revolvió el pelo y me cerró la puerta en las narices, se iba a cambiar y yo debería hacer lo mismo así que me fui a la ducha._

No tarde mucho en ducharme, salí solo con una toalla hacia mi habitación y abrí el armario. No tenía ni idea de que me iba a poner. ¿Cómo le gustaría a Junhyung? Tras mucho divagar opte por ponerme unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa blanca, tampoco sabía dónde iba a llevarme así que no podía excederme demasiado con ir bien vestido. En cuanto a mi peinado no me esmere demasiado, quería parecer informal, por lo que me eché un poco de cera en el pelo le di un poco de forma y ya estaba, listo para que Hyung viniese a buscarme. Eran las 5:45, aún quedaban 15 min aproximadamente para que Junhyung viniese. Estaban volviéndose interminables, estaba expectante por como vendría vestido, donde me llevaría, que íbamos a hacer… Tampoco sabía sus intenciones, ¿y si intentaba algo más que pasar un rato? ¿Y si me besaba? ¿Y si se acercaba más de la cuenta? Nunca había tenido una cita antes, lo más sentimental que me he puesto con un chico era con Dongwoon y era en plan amistad. Estaba empezando a perder los papeles y me puse a dar vueltas por mi habitación. De repente algo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Era mi hermano llamándome a la puerta.

_—Ey Kiki me voy, pásalo bien, ten cuidado y cierra cuando te vallas._

_—Igualmente Dujun, no bebas demasiado. _

_—Nunca es demasiado. —Y se fue sin decir nada más._

Después de unos minutos mi móvil empezó a vibrar, mire el móvil y era Hyung lo que significaba que ya se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, esperándome. Respire hondo, lo más que pude, cogí las llaves, el dinero y el móvil y me decidí a salir. Cada paso que estaba más cerca de la puerta, más nervioso estaba. Ya había llegado, cogí el pomo y me dispuse abrir. Y allí estaba él, apoyado a un coche que había aparcado enfrente de mi casa, mirando hacía un lado. Estaba bastante guapo, llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos que le resaltaban las piernas y una camisa negra con unos botones desabrochados que dejaban ver un poco de su torso. Nunca me había fijado pero Hyung era bastante atractivo, no tanto como lo era Dongwoon, pero si que era muy mono. Al cerrar la puerta Junhyung se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se quedó mirándome, evaluándome, observando como iba. Y ahí estaba, soltó una sonrisa complaciente, esto me alegro, había pasado el examen de estilismo por lo que le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a él.

_—Hola Kikwang, te has puesto muy guapo. ¿No lo habrás hecho por mí no? —Lo decía con una mirada picara, esperando que la respuesta fuese si._

_—Bueno, ¿esto? No sé, ha sido un poco lo primero que he visto. —No se lo quería dejar fácil, tendría que ganarme, después de todo nadie estaba a la altura de Woonie, y porque me dijera un par de piropos no iba a ceder. — Y bueno… ¿Dónde tienes pensado llevarme? _

_—¿De verdad piensas qué me lo vas a sonsacar? —Lo dijo entre risas, estaba fastidiándome, tal como tiempo atrás lo hacía Dongwoon. Este recuerdo hizo que me sonrojase y que mirase hacia el suelo. Hyung me cogió de la barbilla y dirigió mi cara para que le mirase. —No seas tímido Kwangie, puedes confiar en mí, hoy será un día genial, da igual dónde mientras solo estemos tú y yo._

_—S-s-sí… —Sus palabras me estremecieron e hicieron que me sonrojase aun más. Nunca me habían dicho algo así, nunca habían demostrado tanto interés por mí. Parecía que realmente le gustaba a Junhyung y esto hacía que me sintiese un poco mal. Me estaba presionando pues no sabía si sería capaz de corresponderle. Físicamente me gustaba, joder como para no. Pero… ¿Y sentimentalmente? Yo no quería jugar con él, yo no quería ser como Dongwoon, no quería hacerle lo mismo que él me había hecho a mí. Sería completamente sincero con Hyung, dejaría pasar el día, si no conseguía quitarme a Woonie de la cabeza le dejaría las cosas a claras a Junhyung. _

Por el camino íbamos tranquilamente paseando, hablando de un montón de cosas, de gustos, de sueños, de lo que queríamos hacer después de bachillerato. Estaba siendo un paseo muy agradable hasta que por fin llegamos al destino que me tenía preparado Hyung. Era el cine, por alguna casualidad descubrió que me apasionaba ir al cine y por eso había decidido ir allí.

_—¿C-c-cómo lo has sabido?_

_—¿Saber el qué? ¿Qué te encanta el cine? Bueeeeeeno… me lo dijo un pajarito. —Maldito Yoseob, como se callaba las cosas, cuando hablará con él se iba a enterar, vete a saber desde cuando sabía lo de Hyung y nunca me lo había dicho._

_—¿Qué película vamos a ver?_

_—La que tú quieras Kiki, hoy va a ser tu día, se hará todo lo que quieras. —Y me dio un golpecito mientras se reía. Por fin alguien me trataba pensando más en mi que en él mismo y se hacía sentir tan bien… era una sensación indescriptible, ¿lo peor? Que yo seguía deseando que en vez de Hyung fuese Dongwoon el que lo hiciese._

Elegimos la película y nos dirigimos a la sala correspondiente pero antes necesitaba ir al baño o no aguantaría toda la película.

_—Oye… si me disculpas es que tengo que ir al baño… —Se lo dije un poco tímido, no era una cosa agradable de decir._

_—Oh… sisi, claro, si yo también voy, no te preocupes._

Ambos entramos al baño, solo estábamos nosotros así que había un incomodo silencio. Yo por vergüenza me metí en uno de los cubículos, él se quedo fuera. Una vez termine salí y Hyung estaba apoyado en las picas que había enfrente, se encontraba pensativo. ¿Qué le remordería? Me dirigí a las picas y me puse a lavarme las manos. Junhyung se incorporo y se situó detrás de mí. Yo miraba por el espejo no me atreví a darme la vuelta. Entonces… Hyung me cogió de las caderas y me dio la vuelta.

_—V-v-verás… llevo desde que fui a buscarte a la puerta de tú casa queriendo hacer esto y… no sé… creo que no puedo soportarlo más. —Entonces no dijo una palabra y me besó. Posó sus labios en los míos, solo eso, no intento nada más. Fue un beso tierno, podía sentir sus jugosos labios sobre los míos, y cuanto más largo se estaba haciendo más me apretaba las caderas que aún tenía sujetas por haberme dado la vuelta. No sabía como sentirme, era el primer beso que me habían robado, por no decir que era mi primer beso. Entonces en un acto reflejo le separe de mí. _

_—¿N-n-no te ha gustado? Es eso… ¿verdad? Que estúpido he sido, no debería haberlo hecho… todo iba tan bien lo he estropeado todo… Soy un imbécil, perdóname Kikwang…_

_—No espera, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Ss-si… si me ha gustado, solo que… no estaba preparado. Será mejor que vayamos a la sala o nos perderemos la película._

_—¡Está bien!_ _—Al parecer mis palabras le alegraron, quito aquel puchero que había puesto y se le cambio por una bonita sonrisa._

La película estaba siendo bastante entretenida, era de miedo, me encantaban ese tipo de películas, la angustia del susto que luego más tarde pasaba a ser calma y así durante toda la película. Poder participar en ella de algún modo me parecía genial. En uno de los sustos me aferre a Hyung, no se por qué lo hice, simplemente fue una reacción instantánea, me agarre a su brazo y apreté mi cara contra este. Él giro su cabeza hacía mí me dio un beso a la frente.

_—No te preocupes Kiki, aquí estoy yo para protegerte de todo mal. —Lo dijo sin parar de sonreír, intuía que mi actuación le había enternecido. Yo no le dije nada, le solté el brazo y seguí viendo la película._

La película termino así que nos levantamos de los asientos, miramos que no nos dejábamos nada y nos dispusimos a irnos.

_—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido la película Kikwang?_

_—Pues no me puedo quejar ha estado entretenida, pero habiéndola elegido yo que se puede esperar._

_—Jajajaja, que gracioso eres Kikwang. Bueno ahora que acabo la película si quieres te acompaño a casa. Solo si te parece bien claro._

_—Claro, por qué no, será agradable tener tu compañía durante el camino._

Tras esto nos pusimos en marcha hacía mi casa. Durante el camino fuimos hablando tal y como lo habíamos hecho antes solo que esta vez en mi cabeza iban surgiendo un montón de dudas. ¿Y si quería pasar dentro? ¿Y si me volvía a besar? Creo que aún no estaba preparado para algo así, era demasiado pronto y lo más importante, todavía tenía a Dongwoon en mi cabeza. Por fin llegamos y nos quedamos parados en frente de la puerta.

_—Bu-bueno, gracias por esta velada Junhyung, me ha gustado mucho pasar la tarde contigo y espero que podamos hacerlo cualquier otro día. —Se lo dije con la voz quebrada, estaba temeroso por lo que pudiese pasar._

_—Claro Kikwang, cuándo tú quieras, a mi también me ha encantado pasar este día contigo —Me dedicó una amplía sonrisa, pero aun así se le veía un poco triste, supongo que esperaba más de mí._

Me acerque a él, con la mirada gacha le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre un gracias, después de esto él me dio un abrazo, apretaba sus brazos contra mi espalda, muy fuerte, como si no quisiese que me fuese nunca. Y tras unos pequeños instantes me soltó y se dirigió en dirección contraria de mi casa para irse, se volvió una última vez para despedirse de mí con la mano y luego se marchó. Después de que Hyung se fuese me metí en mi casa, había sido una tarde agradable después de todo, pero estaba agotad. Fui a la cocina, preparé algo de comer y me lo lleve al salón, allí encendí la tele y me acomodé en el sillón. Cuando me lo terminé me tumbe por completo en el sofá y el sueño pudo conmigo así que caí rendido. De repente oí el timbre de mi casa, ¿quién sería? Mire el reloj de la pared, eran las 11 de la noche, había pasado una hora desde que me había tumbado en el sofá. Era bastante tarde así que no tenía ni idea de quién podía llamar pues no esperaba a nadie. Me levanté, me desperece la cara y me dirigí a la puerta decaído. La abrí lentamente sin ver quién era. Al abrirla por completo me quedé estupefacto. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No le había llamado aún desde que lo hizo él. ¿Por qué estaba en mi casa entonces? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba? Tenía un aspecto cansado, triste, agotado, decepcionado. ¿Qué narices le había pasado al alegre de Dongwoon?

_—D-d-dongwoon, ¿estás bien? Se te ve un poco débil. ¿Estás enfermo? _

Sin decir nada Dongwoon se acercó a mí. Tanto que notaba su respiración en mi cara.

_—¿Q-q-qué quieres Dongwoon…?_

Seguía sin decirme nada, me estaba asustando. No sabía como actuar, no sabía si salir de allí y dejarle solo, pero no podía era Dongwoon, realmente quería saber que había venido a buscar. Y entonces lo supe, Dongwoon acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó. Por fin Dongwoon me estaba besando… Había esperado tanto ese momento. Cerré los ojos para sentir el beso al máximo. No podía creer que por fin Dongwoon y yo nos estuviésemos besando. Estaba siendo el momento más maravilloso de mi vida. Estaba resultando tan… tan… cálido… Woonie separó su boca de la mía pero seguía sin decir nada. Posó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y se quedó mirándome fijamente. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué le había llevado a hacer estos arrebatos? Yo era incapaz de decir nada más, me temblaban las piernas, me temblaban los brazos, no sabía que me esperaría aquella noche. Y otra vez Dongwoon me plantó otro beso, solo que esta vez fue aun más profundo. Metió su lengua entre mis labios y empezó a jugar dentro de mi boca. Yo no pude evitarlo y le seguía. Después de esto, Woonie me cogió de las caderas y me arrastró dentro de mi casa ya que la puerta seguía abierta. Una vez ya dentro me soltó se dio la vuelta y la cerro.

_—Wo-o-nie… ¿Qué estas haciendo? Este… este no eres tú._

Dongwoon volvió a girarse hacía mí, seguía sin decirme nada, poso uno de sus dedos en mi boca en señal de que no dijese nada más. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacía las escaleras, íbamos en dirección a mi cuarto. No se por qué pero tenía la sensación de que aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

**Bueno espero que no me odiéis mucho por haberlo dejado así jajajaja Espero actualizar pronto y digo espero porque me queda una semana larga de exámenes y no se si podré, como muy tarde subiré nuevo capítulo el viernes si o si, así que os pido paciencia. Espero vuestro Rewievs para ver como va y si voy bien encaminada. Gracias por leer ~~**


	4. Doojoon

**Capítulo 4: Doojoon**

Ahora mismo estaba muy feliz, por fin podía estar junto a Kikwang y poder recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora mismo iba detrás de él mientras subía la escalera, mi mirada se perdía, no quería mirar ahí pero no podía evitar fijarme en su culo. Era tan perfecto… No sé que me pasa con Kikwang, es algo antinatural. Nunca me había pasado, nunca me había sentido tan atraído por alguien. ¿Estudiar? Era una vil escusa, solo quería disfrutar más de la compañía de mi frágil Kiki. Desde que le había besado era como una enfermedad, necesitaba de estos como el aire que respiro. ¿Qué podía causar esto? No podía entenderlo, yo era muy diferente a la persona que estaba siendo, simplemente no podía controlarlo. Llegamos a su cuarto y Kikwang sacó sus libros al igual que yo los míos ya que traje mi cartera y nos pusimos al lío.

_—Bueno… ¿Y necesitas ayuda con algo en específico?_

_—No… nada en especial, solo que es agradable estudiar con tu compañía. —Otra mentirijilla pues era muy complicado pues me distraía observándole y era incapaz de concentrarme._

_—¿Qué miras tan fijamente?_

_—Tus labios, es graciosa la forma en la que los mueves cuando estudias._

_—¿Q-q-qué quieres decir? ¿Qué forma?_

_—Esta —Acto seguido me acerque a donde estaba le miré a los ojos, que estaban de un color cálido. Agaché la cabeza y le besé en los labios, suaves, calientes y bien dispuestos._

_—Ww-oo-nie no… el estudio… es importante concentrarse, ahora no es tiempo para estas cosas. —Kikwang estaba muy tierno, cuando se ponía nervioso me aceleraba a mí también._

_—Va Kiki… no seas así, tenemos tiempo para todo. —Me acerqué aún más, casi apunto de tocarnos, sentía el aliento de Kikwang en mi boca, estaba agitado, sabía que él tenía tantas ganas como yo._

_Pero entonces sentí unos pasos y me separé rápidamente de Kwangie._

_—Hey chicos solo es para que sepáis que me voy, ya no os molesto más. ¡Hasta luego!_

_—¡Hasta Luego! —Kikwang y yo saltamos al unísono, nos miramos, sonreímos y agachamos otra vez la cabeza para estudiar como si no hubiese pasado nada._

Los minutos pasaban tortuosos, tener a Kiki tan cerca y no poder hacer nada no ayudaba mucho… Sabía que si me lanzaba estaba metiéndole demasiada presión y quizás le haría sentir incómodo cosa que no quería pues a lo mejor se cerraba más y no me permitiría nada con él. Así que simplemente me limite a repasar cosas sueltas aburrido mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a mi precioso Kwangie.  
Llegó la hora de la comida, mi tripa empecía a rugir lo que provocaba risas en Kikwang.

_—Vaya parece que alguien tiene hambre._

_—Un poco…_

_—Bien… preparemos algo ¿vale?_

_—Me parece bien._

Kikwang y yo fuimos a la cocina cogimos unas cuantas cosas que nos apetecían y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Jugamos, reímos y hacíamos tonterías, realmente estar a su lado era agradable y me hacía sentirme realmente feliz, al contrario de cuando estaba con Eunji. No tardamos mucho en hacer la comida, ponernos a comer y acabar sentados en el sofá acaramelados. Al ser yo más alto Kikwang tenía encajada su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y de vez en cuando se giraba y me daba algún que otro beso tímido. Me mordía los labios, realmente quería hacerlo, quería besarle, quería hacerle mío. Cada beso que me daba hacía que perdiera la cabeza y no podría aguantar por más tiempo. Pose mi mano en su rodilla, recorrí su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro y levante su cara hacía la mía, aguante la mirada unos instantes y junte mis labios a los suyos. Estaban húmedos al haber estado jugando con mi cuello. Esta vez Kikwang no opuso resistencia ni quiso apartarse. Esta vez me seguía e incluso introducía su lengua dentro de mi boca en busca de más. Separé mis labios y le giré completamente hacía mí. Sentí el impulso de abrazarle, quería aferrarme a aquel momento con Kikwang para no olvidarlo nunca. Le apreté junto a mí. Roce mis labios con su cabello, su oreja. Te deseo, Kikwang, pensé, te deseo y lo sabes. Lo sabes, Kiki.

_—Hagámoslo… solo hoy, ahora —Me dijo Kikwang susurrándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego volveremos a estudiar._

_—Si tú quieres yo no pondré resistencia._

Kikwang alzó la cabeza. Yo toqué con mi boca sus labios abiertos. Con cuidado. Primero el labio superior, después el inferior. Introduje mi mano entre el pelo de Kikwang, toqué su oreja, su cuello, Kikwang respondió a mi beso apretándose contra mi pecho, y seguro, su mano se hizo con el cuello de mi polo. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá. Yo besé el pecho de Kikwang, sentí como el pezón se endurecía y surgía por debajo de la fina tela de su camisa.

_—Kwangie…_  
_—Nn-n-no, n-no digas nada…_

Me deshice de su camisa y él no tardo demasiado en hacer lo mismo con la mía. El contacto de su piel desnuda, suave, fría, hacía que se me electrizarán los sentidos. Había caricias y roces. Por su parte. Por la mía. Sentía escalofríos. Había impaciencia y torpeza en nuestros movimientos. Había lentos roces de nuestros muslos, que ahora rodeaban mis caderas.  
Nuestra respiración empezaba a desgarrarse en suspiros. Las mejillas de Kikwang estaban centelleantes y su aroma invadía mis sentidos. Se escuchó un gemido. ¿De él? ¿O de mí? Ya no sabía donde estaba. Notaba su pelo sobre mi frente, sobre mis labios. Nuestros dedos se cruzaban en manos temblorosas. Hubo otro gemido, esta vez de Kikwang. Nuestras partes se rozaban. Otro gemido, esta vez mío.  
Torpemente comencé a desabrochar los pantalones de Kwangie. Esta vez no nos quedaríamos a medias, esta vez acabaríamos lo que empezamos ayer. Tenía la excitación guardada desde aquel momento, por lo que ahora había aumentado y se hacía notar más. Logré deshacerme de sus pantalones y él comenzó a quitarme los míos, lo que él se apresuró más y me quito mi ropa íntima también.

_—Si que vas rápido Kwangie… ¿Tt-tienes ganas?_

_—No lo sé Woonie… Estoy asustado… ¿Va a doler?_

_—Solo al principio, pero no tienes que temer nada Kwangie, tendré cuidado te lo prometo, si te duele mucho pararé._

_—¿Me lo juras Woonie?_

_—Te lo juro._

Le despoje también de su ropa interior y nos quedamos ambos desnudos. El primer contacto que había sido frío ahora se había vuelto caliente debido a la excitación. Era imposible ya mantener mis sentimientos hacía Kikwang. Su tacto, sus leves caricias y rozamientos… Esa delicadeza me volvía loco lo que hacía que yo fuese más brusco. Otro gemido más, Kikwang no podía evitarlo, no se guardaba nada para él. Turnábamos besos cortos con otros más largos y apasionados, me gustaba mordisquear su labio inferior esto provocaba que echase la cabeza hacía atrás, síntoma del placer. Empecé a bajar por su cuello, lentamente y bese el lugar donde el cuello da paso a la clavícula y después baje a sus pezones, los trataba delicadamente y con un poco más de picardía me atrevía a mordisquearlos.

_—W-w-oonie… A-ah… umm~ —Volví a subir a su oreja para susurrarle._

_—No será la última vez que gimas mi nombre K-wan-gie._

Me dejé de preliminares y baje mi boca hacia su miembro. Me paré un momento, queriendo hacer sufrir un poco a Kikwang, para que suplicase, quería que se rindiera ante mí.

_—Ww-o-nie… No juegues conmigo… P-por favor… Simplemente… hazlo… —Su voz se entrecortaba con cada palabra que decía, era suplicante._

_—Suplícalo más Kwangie… Si me lo pides lo haré…_

_—H-h-azlo… p-por fav-v-or…_

Lo hice. Kikwang empezó a gemir aún más alto que antes, no se controlaba, se aferraba a la tela del sofá, notaba las palpitaciones de su miembro en mi boca, lo había despertado aún más. Kikwang se retorcía de placer. Llevó su mano a mi cabeza y entrelazó su mano entre mi cabello. Empezó a agarrarlo fuerte debido a los impulsos que le provocaban mi lengua sobre su capullo. Me marcaba el ritmo que quería que siguiera.

_—Nn-no pares Woonie…_

_—No lo haré._

Jugaba con mi lengua sobre sus pliegues, me divertía cambiando la intensidad con la que mis labios apretaban su miembro.

_—W-w-onie para… Para oh… Por favor… Te lo suplico…_

Aparte mi boca como Kwangie me había dicho, como le había prometido haría lo que el quisiera, me quite la saliva con la mano y volví a subir hacía donde se encontraban sus labios, pero salo pasando cerca, dejándole con las ganas y le mire a los ojos directamente, mientras me pasaba la lengua por los labios y los mordía.

_—¿Qué quieres ahora Kwangie? Solo lo que tú quieras. —Esta vez si le di el beso, no quería hacerle esperar más, no quería ser malo con mi pequeño Kiki._

_—Nn-o te demores más… No puedo más Woonie… p-p-or favor…_

_—Como desees Kikwang…_

Le cogí cuidadosamente y le incite a ponerse de espaldas a mí. Mis dedos recorrieron su espalda, la acaricie cuidadosamente hasta llegar a su extremo. Muy despacio llegue a su entrada y empecé a acariciarla, Kikwang se echaba hacia delante.

_—No tengas miedo Kwangie… Lo haré todo muy despacio, si te tensas será peor, confía en mí._

_—V-va-le… Confío en ti…_

Muy despacio introduje mi dedo en el cerrado espacio de Kwangie, este se quejó de dolor, me dio un poco de miedo seguir ya que no quería lastimarle, pero sabía que si continuaba pronto pasaría el dolor y llegaría el placer. Seguía moviéndolo en el interior, Kikwang seguía quejándose pero ahora lo hacía con menos intensidad. El dolor iba disminuyendo.

_—¿Estás preparado Kwangie?_

_—Ss-si… sigue…_

Un segundo dedo entro ahora que Kikwang estaba más relajado y calmado. Sus quejidos empezaron a ahora a ser pequeños gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

_—Cuando tú digas Kiki…_

_—H-h-azlo, simplemente haazlo… No te demores más._

Saqué los dedos del orificio de Kikwang y agarré mi miembro y lo acerqué hacia la superficie de este y muy despacio fui introduciéndola, lo más cuidadosamente posible para que Kwangie sintiese el menor dolor posible. Pegó un grito, provocado por la mezcla de dolor y éxtasis.

_—¿Estás bien Kikwang?_

_—Ss-si… Tranquilo Woonie, t-tú solo… solo sigue…_

Tal como me pidió continúe introduciéndola. Mis caderas formaban una figura perfecta con las de Kiki. Apoye mis manos en ellas para darme más impulso, esto hizo gemir más a Kikwang. Estos empezaban a ser cada vez más frecuentes pero a la vez más entrecortados. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los míos que ya no podía evitar soltarlos pues cada vez era menos dueño de la situación. Ya solo me dejaba llevar por el momento. Kwangie me hacía perder los papeles, estaba loco por él. Simplemente quería vivir aquel momento y quería vivirlo por siempre. Cada vez que introducía mi sexo en Kikwang este curvaba la espalda, marcándole toda la columna vertebral, algo que inexplicablemente me excitaba. Me hacía perder la cabeza, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos y la mente en blanco. Estaba al límite. Me vendría en cualquier momento. Otro gemido más no sabía si de él o mío. Ya era imposible diferenciarlos.

_—W-w-oonie… M-m-e gustas t-t-anto… Aaah…_

_—N-n-o voy a poder más Kwangie… T-t-u también me gustas demasiado… —Me gustaba tocar la espalda de Kikwang cada vez que le daba una estocada. Hacía que un escalofrío fuese de mis lumbares hasta el otro extremo en mi cuello. Era una sensación única. Podía sentir todas las paredes del orificio de Kikwang en mi miembro, era algo único, jamás había notado nada igual. Cada vez que la metía hasta el fondo Kwangie echaba su cabeza hacía atrás en señal de placer._

Si seguía así me iba a venir por lo que la saque del interior de Kiki. Kikwang se giró a mí y en su rostro había un puchero.

_—¿Pp-ppor qué paras?_

_—Kwangie… Gírate…_

_—V-v-vale_

Kwangie se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándome por un momento. Posó su cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá y abrió las piernas. Yo introduje mi sexo de nuevo muy despacio en el agujero de Kikwang, este se quejo un poco pero respondió abriendo sus piernas para después rodear mis caderas. Nos mirábamos apasionados. Los ojos de Kikwang resplandecían, estaba tan guapo… Me impulsé para besarle y nuestras bocas se fusionaron, después baje por su cuerpo hasta sus pezones y los lamí para excitarle aún más.

_—W-w-oo-nie… —Me encantaba que gimiese mi nombre, hacía todo lo posible para que lo hiciese._

Posé mi mano derecha en su rostro, acariciándole, dándole seguridad, fui bajando por su torso desnudo y sudado por la actividad hasta llegar a su parte inferior.

_—Q-q-ué haces… W-w-oonie… Aahh… AaaAhh…_

Comencé a masturbarle lentamente, lo agarraba fuerte, con decisión. Al llegar a la parte superior me detenía, jugaba con él. Kikwang se estremecía de placer, yo sentía calor y frío a la vez. Estaba llegando a mi límite y podía notar que Kiki también. Aumente mi velocidad y tan rápido como lo hice Kikwang empezó a gemir más rápido y más alto. Empezó a correrse en mi mano sin poder aguantarse. Me recosté hacía él, mi boca buscaba su oído, delicadamente, mi aliento se posaba sobre ella. Esto provocó un pequeño escalofrío en Kwangie.

_—Te deseo Kikwang…_

_—Y yo a ti… más que a nada._

Volvimos a fundirnos en otro beso, más fuerte, más intenso, más duradero. Aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos de cadera, mis fuerzas se acababan, el éxtasis era mayor a mí. Intercambiábamos los gemidos, empezaba a ver nublado y mis sentidos solo se centraban en sentir lo máximo posible. Lo podía notar, el fin estaba cerca.

Sucedió, me vine dentro de Kikwang, empecé a sentirme liberado, el placer que sentía era el mayor que había sentido nunca. Cuando había acabado saqué mi sexo de dentro de Kwangie. Me recosté en su pecho, estaba muy cansado, solo tenía fuerzas para mirar la bonita cara de Kwangie, era hermoso, estaba con los ojos cerrados, agotado, demasiadas experiencias en tan solo unos minutos. Esto era nuevo para ambos, pero pronto lo haríamos algo nuestro. Kikwang abrió los ojos y bajó su cabeza hacia mí y me dio un tierno beso.

_—Estoy tan cansado Dongwoon…_

_—Yo también… ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha y descansamos en tu cama?_

_—Sería estupendo… ¡Pero nada de meterme mano mientras me enjabonas!_

_—Ya no me quedan fuerzas, pero si me provocas… quién sabe._

_—Te quiero Dongwoon._

_—Te quiero Kwangie._


	5. Yoseob

**Capítulo 5: Yoseob**

Y aquí estábamos los dos, yo tirando de Kikwang hacia su cuarto al que había ido tantas veces cuando éramos amigos, pero esta vez sería diferente, no iríamos a estudiar, esta vez le enseñaría a Kikwang que estaba dispuesto a luchar por él. No sabía que me había pasado, estaba cegado por la ira, nunca antes me había pasado esto con nadie pero él… Él se estaba acercando demasiado a Kikwang y no podía permitirlo, no ahora que había descubierto mis verdaderos sentimientos por Kwangie, ya le había perdido una vez y no iba a hacerlo una segunda.

Todo había pasado porque me había cansado de esperar, había llamado a Kikwang y él me dijo que me llamaría pero estaba pasando demasiado tiempo y no podía esperar más cada día que pasaba era más tortuoso, mi relación con Eunji iba en picado. Desde que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos estaba más ausente, callado y frío. Eunji lo notaba y no dejaba de preguntarme a casi cada momento si me pasaba algo, así que cuando ya no lo soporte más decidí que lo mejor era que lo dejásemos.

_—Bueno Eunji… Tenemos que hablar, tengo algo que decirte._

_—Espero que sea algo sobre tu actitud de estos días porque estás rarísimo y ya no se como tratarte._

_—Bueno… algo tiene que ver… verás… es que creo que deberíamos dejarlo…_

_—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ COÑO DICES DONGWOON?_

_—L-l-lo que has oído, creo que ya no es lo mismo de antes, ya no siento lo mismo, creo que somos demasiado diferentes y que esto no lleva a ninguna parte._

_—¿A qué juegas Dongwoon? Llevas días raros y encima me dejas… Esto no quedará así Dongwoon. —Y entonces ella simplemente se fue, sin decir nada más, sus últimas palabras para mí fueron una amenaza, pero me daba igual por fin era libre, por fin podría confesarle mis sentimientos a Kikwang._

En cierto modo estaba más contento por fin se había acabado el rollo de Eunji, ya no tendría que soportarla más pero por otro lado… Kikwang seguía sin llamarme, ni si quiera me miraba en clase, me evitaba y yo no era capaz de decidirme a hablar con él. Lo había decidido si Kikwang no me llamaba para el sábado entonces tendría que ir yo a él. No podía aguantarlo más, la pena podía conmigo, necesitaba a mi Kwangie, necesitaba aquella sonrisa torpe, aquellos ojos, aquellos labios… Le necesitaba a él, en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era poder decirle lo que sentía y hacer lo que fuese porque me perdonase y quisiese estar conmigo.

Los días pasaron lentamente y Kikwang seguía sin dar ninguna muestra de que tuviese la intención de hablar conmigo. Finalmente llego el sábado y la situación seguía igual así que hoy sería el día que le dejaría las cosas claras a Kwangie, no podía más, mi cabeza explotaría si no me sinceraba ya con él, necesitaba desahogarme y quitarme este peso de encima. A eso de las 7 me empecé a preparar quería estar guapo para Kikwang, quería que me viese como nunca lo había hecho, quería impresionarle. Cuando ya acabe a prepararme me dirigí a la casa de Kikwang, espero que estuviese allí, aunque conociendo a Kiki lo más probable es que estuviese en casa ya que apenas salía. No tarde mucho en llegar, me dirigí a la puerta, respire hondo, aún repasaba en mi cabeza que decirle a Kikwang, llevaba preparando un discurso desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía. Una vez más relajado presioné el timbre. Tras un rato no había respuesta. Definitivamente no había nadie en casa. No sabía que hacer, pasase lo que pasase estaba decidido a decirle mis sentimientos a Kikwang. Entonces se me ocurrió que si había salido la única posibilidad era que estuviese con Yoseob, era su mejor amigo así que si alguien tenía que saber donde estaba era él. Cogí el móvil y marqué su número. Tras unos tonos la voz de Seobie se oía al otro lado.

_—¿Sí?_

_—Hola Seobie, soy Dongwoon._

_—¡Ah! ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo es que me llamas?_

_-B-b-bueno… Es que quiero hablar con Kikwang, he venido a su casa y no está, entonces había pensado en si estaría contigo._

_—Pues no la verdad es que hoy no está conmigo._

_—Vaya…¿y sabes dónde está o sí va a tardar mucho en llegar?_

_—Pues la verdad es que ha salido con Junhyung así que no se lo que tardará en volver._

_—O-oh… Gra-gracias… Bueno solo era eso… Gracias otra vez._

¿Qué Kikwang había salido con un chico? ¿Sería el chico con él que le vi en clase? ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos? ¿Y sí fuesen más que amigos? No sabía que hacer mi cabeza daba vueltas, justo ahora… Justo ahora que me había dado cuenta de que verdaderamente le quería él encuentra a otro. Había esperado demasiado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Kikwang no tenía la culpa, simplemente yo era un estúpido que no había sabido valorarle antes. Le echaba tanto de menos… no podía perderlo, ahora no, le necesitaba como a la vida. Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido lejos de él. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Así que simplemente esperaría a que él llegase. Debía contárselo todo.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, estaba sentado en un lateral de la casa apoyado sobre la pared cuando de repente oí unas personas hablar, me asomé un poco y allí estaban. Kikwang estaba delante de Junhyung y estaban hablando.

_—Bu-bueno, gracias por esta velada Junhyung, me ha gustado mucho pasar la tarde contigo y espero que podamos hacerlo cualquier otro día._

_—Claro Kikwang, cuándo tú quieras, a mi también me ha encantado pasar este día contigo._

Esa escena estaba doliendo, definitivamente estaba matándome. Ver a Kikwang con otro… Dedicándole aquellas palabras y lo peor es que quería volver a hacerlo. Ahora entendía un poco más a Kikwang, por qué había decidido dejar de hablarme, verme con Eunji debería quemarle por dentro, ver cada día a la persona que quieres con otra debe ser realmente frustrante, ahora podía comprender mejor a Kwangie, lo sentía tanto… Le había hecho daño sin quererlo. Entonces lo vi Kikwang se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que Junhyung le devolvió un abrazo profundo que duro varios segundo. Ya no podía aguantar más, deseaba salir de mi escondite dirigirme hacia ellos y separarlos pero no podía, yo no era nada de Kikwang, ya le había jodido demasiado como para que encima le jodiese la noche. Finalmente el otro chico se fue y Kikwang entro en casa.

Entré en pánico, no sabía que narices hacer, estaba atacado, ¿y si de verdad le gustase a Kikwang? Ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Acabaría solo, traumado toda la vida por haber dejado escapar a mi preciado Kwangie, simplemente por ser un egoísta. Por pensar siempre en mí en mi mismo y no en la felicidad de Kiki. No paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa de Kikwang, no me decidía a que hacer, Kikwang sentía cosas por otro, no sabía si lanzarme, quizás había alguna posibilidad de volver a ser amigos pero si se declaraba y no fuese correspondido quizás estas esperanzas se disolverían y quedarían en anda. ¿Qué hacer? Lo único que tenía claro era que quería hablar con Kikwang y lo iba a hacer.

Había pasado una hora, solo esperaba que Kikwang aún no se hubiese ido a dormir. Me dirigí a la puerta y llamé al timbre. Tras unos segundos la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente. Allí estaba Kikwang con cara de dormido, creo que lo había despertado. Estaba realmente tierno.

_—D-d-dongwoon, ¿estás bien? Se te ve un poco débil. ¿Estás enfermo?_

Sin decir nada me acerque a él, tan cerca como para que pudiese sentirme.

_—¿Q-q-qué quieres Dongwoon…?_

De repente todas las palabras que había pensado en decirle habían desaparecido, tantos días pensándolas no sirvieron para nada. Estaba completamente en blanco. La culpa la tenían los labios de Kikwang, estaban ahí, provocándome y simplemente lo hice. Le besé. Era un beso tímido, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, entonces reaccioné, quizás estaba incomodando a Kikwang y entonces separé los labios. Seguía siendo incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra. Sus labios no se habían ido y seguían llamándome. Posé mis brazos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo fijamente, y volví a hacerlo, le volví a besar, era incapaz de resistirme a sus labios. Como Kwangie no oponía resistencia decidí adentrarme un poco más e introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca, jugando con la suya. Pare de besarlo y simplemente le cogí de la cadera y lo lleve de vuelta a su casa cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

_—Wo-o-nie… ¿Qué estas haciendo? Este… este no eres tú._

Kikwang tenía razón, este no era yo. Esto era lo que él me hacia ser. Me giré, posé mi dedo en sus labios en señal de que se callase, le agarré la mano y me lo lleve en dirección hacía su habitación. Estaba realmente excitado, en estos momentos había dejado de ser yo mismo, no era consciente de lo qué hacía simplemente actuaba. Una vez delante de la puerta de su cuarto la abrí y le metí dentro, cerrando la puerta por segunda vez. Le puse contra la pared, yo con una mano apoyada en ella, muy cerca de Kikwang, mirándolo detenidamente.

_—Dongwoon… ¿qué estás haciendo? Esto no esta b-b…_

Volví a besarle para que se callase. No quería oír aquello. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Nos gustábamos mutuamente, ¿qué podía estar mal? Le besé fuertemente, bajando mi mano apoyada en la pared hasta llegar a su cara, acariciándole. Me aparte un poco y volví a mirarle, Kwangie era tan delicado, me gustaba su actitud frágil.

—W-w-oo-nie… —Kikwang estaba muy rojo, estaba avergonzado, cada vez me gustaba más y hacía que me resistiese un poco menos.

Inevitablemente volví a besarlo, esta vez me pegué aún más a su cuerpo sintiendo las palpitaciones que provenían de él. Notaba que estaba tan excitado como yo, que era incapaz de resistirse a mí y que quería lo mismo que yo. En aquel momento era muy feliz, por fin Kwangie y yo estábamos conectados, por fin podía tocarle, besarle… Debíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. No podía parar de besarle, de acariciar su cuerpo, baje mis manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón, cogí el bajo de su camiseta y metí mis manos por dentro, una vez en este punto acariciaba su piel, estaba tan suave… sus abdominales estaban marcados, a pesar de que parecía todo lo contrario. No podía evitar pasar mi mano por ellos, los deseaba. Finalmente le quite la camiseta a Kikwang.

_—N-n-o… Dongwoon… qué haces… Estoy avergonzado… Esto no… Esto no puede estar pasando._

_—Si, Kikwang, está pasando, por fin pasa._

_—P-p-ero tú… Yo pensaba que tú…_

_—Sí Kwangie, yo también lo pensaba, pero por fin me he dado cuenta, te quiero, siempre lo he hecho. Solo que no me había dado cuenta._

_—¿E-e-en serio? Y-y-yo también te he querido siempre Woonie._

_—Lo sé. Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar Kwangie._

_—No pasa nada Dongwoon. Lo importante es lo que pase ahora. —Tras estás palabras Kikwang me besó. Fue tan dulce… tan tierno… Me derretía ante él. Era imposible no caer ante la ternura que desprendía._

Lentamente Kiki empezó a levantarme la camiseta hasta que me la quitó. Seguimos besándonos durante un rato. Me encantaba la boca de Kikwang, besarla… ¿Cómo podía haber vivido sin besarla? Nuestras lenguas se enredaban, jugaban la una con la otra. A veces paraba y le mordía el labio inferior, invitándole a más. Mientras nos besábamos nuestros cuerpos chocaban inevitablemente a veces podía sentir el miembro de Kwangie rozar el mío. Esto provocaba en mí sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Al volver a sentirlo no pude evitarlo y cogí a Kikwang y lo lleve hacía la cama. Lo posé en ella delicadamente, no quería hacerle sentir mal o incómodo. Esta noche tenía que ser especial para los dos. Me puse encima de él. Por unos instantes me quedé observando el cuerpo de Kikwang. Era tan perfecto… Instintivamente volví a besarle, cada beso que le daba era aún más intenso que el anterior. Le mordía los labios, luego iba a su cuello y luego bajaba un poco más hasta llegar a su cuerpo. Podía oír las fuertes respiraciones que tenía Kikwang. Podía notar como se aceleraba. Le estaba gustando.

_—W-w-w-oonie… S-s-si… N-n-no pares, por favor…_

_—No pararé tranquilo, ¿te gusta Kikwang?_

_—M-m-me encanta Dongwoon… Había esperado tanto tiempo…_

_—Y-y yo… ¿Estás listo? No haremos nada que tú no quieras._

_—S-s-i Dongwoon… Qu-quiero hacerlo… Contigo… solo contigo…_

Baje mi mano desde el cuello de Kikwang hasta el empiece de su pantalón. La respiración de Kikwang volvió a aumentar, esto hacía que me pusiese más cachondo. Empecé a desabrochar los botones, no podía esperar más, el bulto que tenía debajo de mis pantalones parecía que iba a explotar, no podía aguantarlo necesitaba desahogarme. Esto hizo que aumentase la velocidad de mis besos y también la brusquedad al darlos. Kikwang hacía pequeños gemidos en respuesta a mi aumento de pasión, gemía mi nombre. Esto era lo que más me excitaba, que gimiese mi nombre. Podía notar lo cachondo que estaba cuando lo hacía. Había dejado su vergüenza a un lado y por fin se estaba a entregando a mí. Me dispuse a meter la mano por dentro de sus pantalones los cuales solo había desabrochado pero justo en ese momento oímos unos ruidos en la planta baja. Eran una especie de murmullos. Quite la mano rápidamente, Kikwang y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, ¿qué podría ser?

Kikwang se incorporó rápidamente, se cerró el pantalón y busco su camiseta para ponérsela.

_—Quédate aquí, voy a ver quién es._

_—Ten cuidado Kwangie. —Me miro con una sonrisa, se inclinó para darme un beso y se marchó por la puerta._

Yo me puse en la puerta entreabierta para ver si podía escuchar algo.

_—¡KIKWANG, KIKWANG! ¿Estás en casa? —Esa parecía la voz de Yoseob, ¿qué hacía él a estas horas en casa de Kiki?_

_—Sí, estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?_

_—Siento molestarte Kikwang pero me he visto obligado a traer a tu querido hermano a casa, lleva una cogorza que no se tiene en pie._

_—O-oh… Muchas gracias Seobie, eres el mejor._

_—No te preocupes, el sinvergüenza de tu hermano me deberá una y ya esta._

_—Jajshsdjhjhdsj,¡hermanito mííííííío! —Parecía que Doojoon llevaba una buena encima._

_—Otra vez gracias Yoseob, de esto ya me encargo yo, le llevaré a su habitación y le acostaré en la cama, será mejor que descanse, mañana va a tener un día duro._

_—Jajajaja, venga, hasta luego Kiki, ¡nos vemos en clase!_

Después de esto oí que la puerta se cerró y como Kikwang ascendía por las escaleras con su hermano.

_—Vamos Doojoon, con cuidado, vamos a tu habitación._

_—Pero que buen hermanito eres Kikito…_

_—Sí, sí, venga._

Oí como la puerta de la otra habitación se abría y Kikwang murmuraba cosas a su hermano. Cogí mi ropa, me vestí y espere sentado en la cama. A pocos minutos apareció Kikwang.

_—S-s-siento esto Dongwoon… —Lo decía triste, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba apenado._

_—¡N-n-no Kikwang! No pasa nada tranquilo. —Me acerque a él, le puse mi mano en la cara. Y le aparte el pelo. —No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante Kwangie, tenemos toda la vida. —Kiki nada más decir esto me plantó un beso, siempre tan cariñoso…_

_—S-será mejor que me vaya, ¿vale? Te llamaré mañana. Te quiero mucho mi Kwangie. —Y le devolví el beso que momentos antes me había dado._

_—V-vale… Yo también te quiero mucho Woonie. Gracias, gracias por haberte decidido por fin._

_—Nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ti, así que gracias a ti por entrar en mi vida._

Le di un abrazo amoroso, mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Me despedí de él tiernamente y salí por la puerta. Aquel día había acabado siendo el mejor de mi vida y prometía no ser el último.


	6. Soom

**Capítulo 6: Soom**

Sonó el despertador, eran las 11 de la mañana del domingo. Lo apagué y me incorporé perezoso. Me estiré y rápidamente vinieron fugaces a mi mente imágenes de ayer, de lo que Dongwoon y yo habíamos hecho… Eso me hizo ruborizarme un poco, el solo recordar el tacto de Woonie me estremecía. Me fui al baño, me desperece la cara y me dirigí directo a la cocina para algo de desayunar. En ese momento alguien bajaba por las escaleras, era Doojoon, se le oía mascullar, debía tener una resaca importante así que procuraría no meterme demasiado con él.

_—Qué pasa hermanito, ¿cómo va la resaca?_

_—Calla idiota, es como si tuviese un taladro en la cabeza._

_—Eso te pasa por no saber controlarte querido Dujunie —No podía evitar reírme, era muy fácil sacar de sus casillas a Doojoon._

_—Psé paso de hablarte más._

_—Deberías llamar a Seobie y darle las gracias, de no ser por él vete a saber dónde estarías ahora. Que por cierto… ¿Qué hacías con Yoseob ayer?_

_—Y a ti que te importa, él también es mi amigo y lo que haga o deje de hacer no te interesa. —Nunca había visto tan enfadado a Doojoon por haber nombrado a Yoseob, ¿qué habría pasado ayer? Me mataba la curiosidad pero sabía de sobras que en su estado no conseguiría sonsacarle nada así que al único que podía preguntar era a Yoseob ya que de él si podría sacar algo._

_—Está bien, está bien, no preguntaré más tranquilo._

En eso oí la melodía de mi móvil el cual estaba en mi habitación. Me apresuré corriendo, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me fui hasta el móvil. Estaba vibrando mientras la pantalla parpadeaba y se podía leer Dongwoon. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

_—¿S-s-í? —Me temblaba la voz, estaba nervioso, algo que nunca me había pasado desde que conocía a Dongwoon, con él siempre me sentía seguro y confiado, sin miedo a nada._

_—¡Hola Kwangie! ¿Qué tal? —Se podía notar en su voz un exceso de entusiasmo, hablaba tan rápido que parecía que se ahogaba._

_—S-s-sí… Estoy bien Woonie ¿y t-t-ú?_

_—Estoy bien… pero te echaba de menos. Por eso te he llamado desde por la mañana… ¡Oh no! Espero no haberte despertado Kikwang. ¡Lo siento! No se me había ocurrido que quizás siguieses dormido… —Sus palabras sonaban tan dulces… Siempre había deseado que Dongwoon me las dijese pero ahora que lo hacía era un tanto extraño._

_—N-n-o está bien, ya estaba despierto. Yy-y-yo también te echaba de menos. Quizás podemos quedar luego… Si no es ningún problema para ti claro, no quiero molestar…_

_—¡Cómo vas a molestar idiota! Si me muero de ganas de verte… Lo malo es que tengo que estudiar… Pero podríamos hacerlo juntos… Como antes, ¿qué te parece Kwangie?_

_—M-m-e encantaría Woonie… Cuando quieras pásate por mi casa y empezamos, y-y-o estaré esperándote._

_—Perfecto. Entonces hasta luego. Te quiero mi Kwangie. —Sus palabras me mataron al momento, si ya estaba alterado con que solo me llamase que me dijese que me quería aumentaba esta sensación… Era algo inexplicable, haberlo esperado por tanto tiempo… por fin tenía su recompensa._

_ —T-t-te q-q-uiero Woonie. —Aún se me hacía extraño pronunciar estás palabras, pero tendría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme. Y entonces colgué._

Después de la conversación con Woonie me puse a buscar la ropa que me iba a poner para nuestro encuentro e irme a la ducha. Ya lo había escogido todo cuando volvió a sonar el móvil, supuse que Dongwoon se había olvidado de decirme algo y lo cogí sin mirar quién era.

_—¿Qué se te ha olvidado ya?_

_—¿Perdona? Creo que te equivocas, soy yo, Junhyung_

_—¡Oh! Junhyung… l-lo siento… es que… Acabo de hablar con mi madre y pensé que había olvidado de decirme algo. Dime. —No sabía por qué le había mentido, simplemente me surgió decirle aquella escusa tonta, pero yo no le debía nada a Junhyung. Además había acordado que sí no me quitaba a Dongwoon de la cabeza todo se acabaría con él. Y si antes estaba difícil de que pasase, ahora sería imposible._

_—Bueno, es que me preguntaba qué sí no tenías nada que hacer hoy podríamos hacer algo juntos. ¿Te apetece?_

_—B-bueno es que… tengo que estudiar y no creo que me de tiempo a salir._

_—Oh… ya veo… entonces no pasa nada, tus estudios son lo primero. —Su tono alegre del principio de la llamada había cambiado por uno más triste y esto hacía que me sintiese fatal._

_—B-bueno… Quizás si acabo de estudiar pronto… podría llamarte y damos un paseo aunque sea. ¿Te parece mejor? Solo estate pendiente al móvil y cuando te haga una llamada será para que me espere y pasaré a buscarte._

_—¿De verdad? Me parece genial Kikwang… Estaré esperando por tu llamada… si no nos vemos en clase... ¡Hasta luego! —Parece que tras mis palabras su tono alegre volvió pero yo me seguía sintiendo mal._

Estaba jugando a dos bandas, antes nadie me quería y ahora de repente tenía a dos pretendientes detrás de mí. Para nada quería esto y pronto tendría que decirle a Junhyung mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía Woonie y que por él no sentía más que una bonita amistad. ¿Pero cómo iba a tener si quiera el valor de decírselo? Incluso Dongwoon se había declarado primero aunque yo llevaba más tiempo enamorado de él. El día que se había presentado como un buen día comenzaba a ser una pesadilla. Esperaba mejor no pensarlo, también podría optar por la opción de no asistir a la cita con Junhyung pero entonces le decepcionaría y le haría daño, algo que no quería por nada del mundo. Cogí mis cosas y me dispuse a lo que ya tenía pensado hacer, darme una ducha.

Me pasé bastante en la ducha pues no paraba de reflexionar sobre como mantener la situación sin que nadie tuviese que sufrir. Al salir caí redondo en la cama envuelto en mis cavilaciones, pero pronto me sacaron de ellas. Sonó el timbre, supuse que era Dongwoon, no se había demorado en venir, lo más seguro es que tuviera ganas de verme y no pudo resistirse. A mi también me pasaba cuando descubrí que sentía algo por él, cada rato que no estaba a su lado era una tortura y solo tenía ganas de volver a oír esa dulce risa que irradiaba. Primeros días de enamoramiento, luego ya se le pasaría. Baje las escaleras, pero Doojoon había sido más rápido que yo y ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

_—¡Hombre Dongwoon, cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué pasa la novia te absorbía demasiado?_

_—Algo así… pero ya no estamos juntos._

_—Vaya… lo siento…_

_—No te preocupes, fui yo quien terminó con la relación. —Dongwoon dirigió una mirada hacía a mí que aún estaba en las escaleras y me dedicó una sonrisa. —Hola Kwangie._

_—H-hola. —Que pronunciase mi nombre siempre hacía que me pusiese nervioso._

_—¿Bueno y qué tienen pensado hacer vosotros dos?_

_—Tenemos que estudiar Doojoon, así que olvídate, nada de fiesta._

_—Vale, vale. Aunque sois unos aburridos. Tranquilos no os molestaré, yo en un rato me iré que he quedado para comer. Así que preparar vosotros lo que queráis y que os sea leve el estudio. Me alegro de verte de nuevo Dongwoon. —Tras esto se fue hacía el salón, supongo que para hacer tiempo hasta que se fuese y levantando la mano en señal de despedida._

_—¡Igualmente! —Dongwoon alzó un poco la voz para que lo oyese y observando que ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no vernos se acercó a mí y me dio un apasionado beso mientras me agarraba de la cintura. —Me moría de ganas por hacerlo. —Dongwoon se mordió el labio y me soltó una sonrisa como solo él sabía hacerlo._

_—V-vayamos a mi cuarto, estaremos más tranquilos para poder estudiar._

_—Claro Kwangie. —Y me dirigí en dirección a mi cuarto mientras Dongwoon me seguía._


	7. You

**Capítulo 7: You**

Empecé a escuchar una leve vibración cerca de mi oído. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, estaba abrazado a algo, se fue aclarando mi vista y pude observar que era un torso desnudo. Era el torso desnudo de Woonie. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos una vez nos habíamos duchado, me quede mirando por unos segundos el rostro de Dongwoon, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, respiraba profundo y una leve sonrisa se mostraba en su cara. Era una imagen muy tierna pero me duró poco pues volví a ser consciente de la leve vibración. Me fui despegando poco a poco de él, para que no se despertarse, se veía tan mono que no quería interrumpir su paz. Una vez conseguí alcanzar el móvil la llamada ya se había cortado, lo miré y pude ver que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas. Era Junhyung. ¡Se me había olvidado! Le tenía que haber llamado avisándole si quedaría con él o no. Me fijé en la hora, las ocho, era tardísimo, me volví a girar hacia Dongwoon, seguía dormido. Me levanté y rápidamente fui hacia el baño encerrándome en él. Marqué el número de Junhyung y espere a obtener respuesta.

—¿Sí?

—¡Junhyun! Gracias a dios, lo siento, de verdad… Verás es que yo… yo… Me quedé dormido encima de los apuntes y-y-y… Como tengo el móvil en silencio pues ni me entere y bueno… Lo siento en serio, perdóname.

—Vale Kikwang más despacio. No pasa nada, en verdad estoy contento de que solo haya sido que te quedases dormido… Pensé que te pasaba algo conmigo desde bueno… eso.

—No-no, no me pasa nada de verdad es simplemente que bueno… Soy un patoso.

—Bueno… ¿Pero aún tienes ganas de verme? O si no… otro día.

—No es que no te quiera ver pero es que como me he quedado dormido y demás no he estudiado nada.

—Vaya, entiendo. Tenía la ilusión de verte, soy un tonto. —Aquellas palabras me derritieron, cada vez que me ponía aquella voz me era imposible negarle nada.

—B-bueno… Tengo que resolver unos asuntos, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, entonces podré ir a verte un rato, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece genial, tengo muchas ganas de verte Kikwang, en cierta manera te echo de menos. —¿Cómo podía ser tan mono? No pegaba nada con su personalidad, le había visto innumerables veces y siempre tenía el rostro serio, pero cuando le conocías tenía una personalidad totalmente diferente. ¿Quién era en verdad Junhyung y por qué me atraía tanto?

—Pues dame un rato… Cuando este enfrente de tu puerta te doy un toque, bajas y damos un pequeño paseo, ¿todo bien?

—Todo perfecto. Te estaré esperando. Hasta luego.

Después de eso colgó, yo quité el pestillo de la puerta y salí. Dongwoon ya se había despertado, estaba sentado en la cama perplejo, mirándome. No pude evitarlo y me entró una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo Kikwang? ¿Qué hacías en el baño?

—N-nada, me desperté de las ganas de hacer pis y tú estabas tan dormidito… Me dio pena despertarte.

Dongwoon se levantó y se acercó a mí, posó sus manos en mi cadera y me atrajo a él, una de sus manos recorrió mi espalda, llegó hasta mi cabeza y acarició mi pelo con leves movimientos. Me miró a los ojos profundamente, casi podía atravesarme, tras unos segundos posó sus labios en los míos y un largo beso prosiguió.

—Te quiero tanto Kikwang. Gracias por este maravilloso día. Ojala no hubiese tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que te amaba. Soy estúpido, he desperdiciado demasiados momentos, perdóname.

Yo solo pude reírme, se veía tan amoroso y frágil que me entraba la risa, esto provocó que Woonie frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia y encima se apartase un poco de mí. Marqué un puchero, le agarré del brazo y tiré otra vez hacia mí y le di el abrazo más fuerte que le había dado nadie nunca.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a alejarte de mí. Te quiero, nunca tengas duda de eso, te necesito más que a nadie y no voy a permitir perderte otra vez.

—Gracias Kiki… Por quererme así.

—Sé que voy a cortar el rollo pero… Creo que sería mejor que te fueses, mis padres estarán a llegar del pueblo y no creo que sea buena idea que nos vean tan acaramelados.

—¡Es verdad! Con la siesta se ha hecho tarde, será mejor que me vaya, tienes razón.

Después de esto Woonie me ayudó a arreglar un poco mi habitación y yo le ayudé con sus cosas. Le acompañe hasta la puerta, nos dimos un tierno beso y le despedí con la mano. Nada más cerrar la puerta subí corriendo a mi habitación, tenía que arreglarme y parecer aceptable lo más rápido que me fuese posible. Debía ir a ver a Junhyung ya le había hecho esperar demasiado. Aunque tenía ganas de estar con él, tenía también dudas. Iría a verle si pero, ¿qué es lo que iba a pasar? ¿Y si me volvía a besar? Yo ahora estaba oficialmente con Dongwoon aunque nadie lo supiese, él era mi novio, debería tenerle respeto. Después de todo lo que había tardado en poder estar con él sería de idiotas estropearlo. Pero luego estaba Junhyung, con sus buenos modales, su caballerosidad, su cariño hacia mí, sus buenas palabras… Siempre tenía buena cara para mí, algo que muy pocas personas tenían. ¿Quizás sintiese algo por dos personas distintas? ¿Era eso posible? Quizás Dongwoon era por quien tenía mis verdaderos sentimientos pero Junhyung me aportaba la protección y seguridad que todos estos años me había faltado para gustarme a mi mismo.

Una vez ya me había preparado cogí las llaves, el móvil y salí pitando. No tardé mucho en llegar a la casa de Junhyung, me apoyé sobre un árbol enfrente de su casa y le di el toque prometido. No sabía los motivos pero estaba nervioso, no sabía como comportarme y ni si quiera sabía como mirarle a los ojos. ¿Debería decirle lo de Dongwoon? Tenía un nudo en el estomago y un torrente de emociones como no sabía como describir. Levante la cabeza y justo vi como poco a poco la puerta de su casa se abría. Un sonriente Junhyung apareció por ella, miró hacia los lados, buscándome y una vez que me visualizo se dirigió hasta donde estaba. Esta vez se acercó más de lo que solía hacerlo, me tensé un poco, tenía miedo de que me volviese a besar. En cambio Junhyung fue cuidadoso y solo me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para saludarme.

—Hola Kikwang, te ves muy bien… Tenía ganas ya de verte. Gracias por hacer lo posible para poder hacerlo.´

—N-no me des las gracias Junhyung, no es nada, yo también tenía ganas de verte.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Vayamos a dar el paseo que te prometí. ¿No?

—¡Genial!

Después de esto comenzamos a andar sin saber donde nos llevaría el paseo, estábamos uno al lado del otro, riendo, hablando de cualquier cosa, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba y que en ese instante solo estábamos él y yo. Sin saber como ni cuando íbamos cogidos de la mano, balanceándola, muerto de la vergüenza, la aparte nervioso, él me soltó una mirada triste me volvió a coger del brazo y me hizo mirarle.

—No quiero que te avergüences de nada Kwangie. Si tienes dudas dímelo por favor, no quiero ilusionarme para nada.

Me quede petrificado, era el momento adecuado para decirle lo de Woonie, pero algo en mí no me lo permitía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Posiblemente si le contaba, dejaría de hablarme y no quería perder a Junhyung, quería que fuese mi amigo. Sentía como si jugase con él, pero no podía evitarlo, le quería a mi lado, quería que me hiciese sentir bien, que me apoyase cuando lo necesitase. Me acerqué a él sin decir nada y le abracé. Hundí mi cara en su pecho, su olor me envolvía, desprendía un calor especial, era acogedor, en esos momentos no querría separarme nunca de él, estaba protegido y sabía que si salía de sus brazos todo ante mí se hundiría.

Junhyung me aparto levemente de él, yo no podía mirarle, si lo hacia sabía que me iba a desmoronar. Aun así, llevó su mano hacia mi mentón y me levantó la cara, haciendo que mis ojos se toparán con los suyos.

—Te has vuelto alguien muy especial para mi Kikwang, pero noto que estás extraño conmigo.

—N-no, estoy bien de verdad, es solo que me ha sentado un poco mal la siesta, me siento mal por no haber estudiado nada más.

—Jajajaja, mi pequeño empollón, eres tan tierno… Me vuelves loco.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más, Junhyung acercó sus labios a los míos, empecé a temblar levemente, apenas se percibía, pero estaba muerto de miedo, sin embargo, no quería apartarme, no quería alejarme de él, quería que lo que tuviese que ser fuera. Nuestros labios se juntaron, fue un beso seco pero aun así se notaban los sentimientos. Por parte de ninguno queríamos profundizar, el beso iba más haya. No fue muy largo más si intenso. Cuando apartamos las caras, pude ver en el rostro de Junhyung una amplía sonrisa, cuando le veía conmigo siempre se encontraba feliz y cómodo, muy diferente a como se comportaba con los demás. Esto me intrigaba, pero no quería interrumpir el momento, era mejor evitar preguntas incómodas.

Después del beso todo fue más silencioso. Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado bastante decidimos volver. Pasaban miles de cosas de mi cabeza, solo podía pensar que era despreciable, si Woonie se enterase… Me merecía estar solo, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta. Tras una larga caminata en silencio volvimos a llegar a su casa.

—B-bueno Kikwang, muchas gracias por el paseo, siempre es un placer disfrutar de tu compañía.

—Igualmente, estar a tu lado es muy agradable.

Volvió a despedirse tal como me saludo, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió hacia su casa y desapareció tras la puerta. A continuación yo me volvía la mía, cabizbajo, pensando en todo lo que me había pasado en aquel día. Quién me hubiera dicho a mí que después de pasar desapercibido durante toda mi vida, sería ahora yo quien tuviese que elegir. No podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, debía pensar bien, debía decidirme, debía elegir a uno.

* * *

**Vale! Lo siento! T_T No actualizaba en esta página porque pensé que nadie lo leía ya que no tenía reviews D: Pero al tener 1 he sentido la necesidad de subirlo aquí también, bueno, a partir de ahora prometo subirlo aquí también si actualizo. Gracias mil por leer. Si tenéis algo que decir, alguna opinión o gusto, no lo dudéis :D Estoy abierta a todo, gracias otra vez :D**


	8. Virus

Pasaban los días. Hacía ya cuatro días que Junhyung me había besado. Desde ese entonces deje de hablarme con él e incluso empecé a volverme arisco con Dongwoon. No quería que me abrazase o me mostrase cariño. Me ponía nervioso. Él era capaz de hacerlo en cualquier lado, en la calle, en el colegio… Esto hacía que me sintiese alarmado todo el tiempo. Estaba asustado por si alguien nos podía ver. Más bien por si JUNHYUNG lo hacía. Sé que Dongwoon nota que estoy raro y que está preocupado por mí pero no podía decirle. Dongwoon es de ese tipo de personas que no son celosas pero si ven que algo suyo está en peligro lo protege con su vida. Encima cada día me repetía lo contento que estaba de tenerme y de que por fin estuviésemos juntos. Me hacía sentir tan mal… Maldito Woonie. No podría soportarlo por mucho más, algún día tendría que liberarme de esta presión el pecho. Después de todo ya ni si quiera hablaba con Junhyung y esperaba surtir el suficiente efecto en Dongwoon para poder disuadirle si intentaba cualquier tontería.

_—Kwangie… ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo triste últimamente. Sonriiiiiiiiie. Venga por mí, andaaaaaaaaaaa. —Woonie se acercó a mí imitando a un gato para una vez estando a mi altura me agarró ambas caderas y empezó a hacerme unas cosquillas mortales._

_—¡NO DONGWON PARA! ¡NO ME GUSTA, BASTA YA! ¡SI QUIERES HACERME SONREIR PARA AHORA MISMO! —Dongwoon me miró asustado y paró rápidamente._

_—L-lo… lo siento Kikwang… No quería enfadarte. Perdóname. —Le di la espalda y me crucé de brazos, sin embargo, él no pudo evitar venir y abrazarme por detrás, dejando pequeños besos y caricias por mi cuello y detrás de la oreja. —Deberás lo siento. — susurró._

_Me di la vuelta y le abracé. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y le agarré lo más fuerte que me era posible. Rompí a llorar. No pude evitarlo, Dongwoon era muy bueno conmigo y le había traicionado. No me sentía merecedor de sus besos ni de sus caricias. _

_—Dongwoon… Soy lo peor… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas conmigo? —Woonie abrió mucho los ojos y me miraba perplejo._

_—Pues porque te quiero Kikwang, deberías saberlo. ¿Por qué dices estas tonterías?_

_—¡NO! ¡NO SON TONTERÍAS! Dongwoon soy malo para ti, no te merezco y y y… —Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir y respiraba ahogado, me sentía hundido y miserable._

_—Kwangie… —Dongwoon me arregló el flequillo cuidadosamente y me besó la mejilla. —Dime que ha pasado, hasta que no me lo digas no se va solucionar nada y no te vas a dejar de sentir así._

_—Pero… Si lo hago me dejarás, te alejarás de mí y no me volverás a hablar nunca._

_—¿No habrás matado a alguien no? —Dongwoon se reía tiernamente, mientras me acariciaba los muslos intentando calmarme. —Prometo que no te abandonaré y menos en este estado, no me gusta verte llorar. —Dejó mis muslos y se dedicó a mis lágrimas, quitándolas suavemente con el dedo pulgar. Era una sensación cálida. Mis ojos dolían y mis mejillas ardían por el contacto que Woonie hacía en mí._

_—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo Dongwoon. _

_—Yo creo que nunca lo soy suficiente. Jamás podré devolverte todo lo que pasaste y esperarte por mí._

_—Pero Dongwoon yo… —Aspiré profundamente y luego solté todo el aire quizás preparándome para lo que iba a soltar. Le cogí la mano y le miré suplicante. —Woonie yo… me he besado con Junhyung… Bueno, no solo una vez, han sido varias… —Agaché la cabeza, era incapaz de mirarle los ojos. Estaba más asustado que en toda mi vida. Estaba seguro que todo lo que había conseguido se acababa justo en este instante. Entonces Dongwoon me agarró de la barbilla y me hizo mirarle. Tenía el aspecto bastante cambiado, tenía cara de decepción y la expresión de sus ojos era la más triste que había visto nunca._

_—¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_—B-bueno… Antes de que te declarases yo estaba solo, deprimido, apenas salía ya y bueno apareció Junhyung. Era amable conmigo y me trataba como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes. Y justo el día que quedo con él que lo pasamos bien y que me dan mi primer beso, apareces tú de la nada, diciéndome que siempre me has querido y que quieres estar conmigo. Mi vida había dado un giro completo. Había pasado de ser invisible a que dos chicos estuviesen por mí. Estaba confundido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú y yo nos habíamos hablado y con Junhyung apenas nos conocíamos y bueno… No sabía muy bien que sentía por cada uno. Supongo que tú eras mi primer amor y él era un soplo de aire fresco que me permitía olvidarme de ti. Sé que esto no es escusa. No debí de haberte engañado y me siento fatal e incluso he dejado de hablarme con Junhyung desde la última vez que pasó porque la pena y la culpa podía conmigo. Y por eso te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres demasiado para mí… _

_—En cierto modo te comprendo y creo que ha sido culpa mía. Te dejé de hablar sin darte explicaciones y encima te dejé solo. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento, fue lo peor que pude hacer. Supongo que solo buscabas el cariño que te había faltado todo este tiempo y quizás lo encontraste tanto en mí como en Junhyung. Yo era la pasión, lo que nunca habías podido tener y que ahora era tuyo y Junhyung era la ternura y el cariño del que estabas escaso. Así que no te culpes tanto Kwangie… Todos somos humanos, todos tenemos dudas aunque no te voy a mentir, esto me decepciona y me pone triste. Hubiese preferido que me lo hubieses contado y hubieses sido sincero diciéndome que no sabías que hacer. No te hubiese presionado tanto a estar conmigo. Te quiero Kikwang y sé que tú también me quieres, si no lo hicieras no te sentirías tan arrepentido y además no te hubieses dejado de hablar con Junhyung. Pero debes darte cuenta de algo Kiki, ¿Te acuerdas de como te sentías cuando yo de deje de hablar?_

_—S-si… Me sentía solo, deprimido…_

_—Pues es exactamente lo que debe de estar sintiendo Junhyung ahora. Debes hablar con él, dejar las cosas claras y exponer tus verdaderos sentimientos._

_—Pero estoy asustado Dongwoon, no quiero perder su amistad._

_—Si de verdad quiere ser tu amigo te comprenderá, los sentimientos no se eligen y tú no puedes elegir a quien querer. —Dongwoon me colocó de nuevo el flequillo cariñosamente y luego me proporcionó un leve beso. Sabía salado por las lágrimas pero era muy reconfortante. _

_—Gracias por todo Dongwoon de verdad, eres el mejor. Te quiero y quiero empezar de nuevo contigo, sin mentiras y sin ocultaciones. Quiero ser honesto y tener una relación en la que nos podamos contar todo._

_—Yo también quiero lo mismo Kwangie. Te quiero mucho aunque creo que ya lo sabes._

_Dongwoon me dio un lametazo divertido para apartarme las lágrimas y luego se tiró a por mí dándome muchos besos provocando en mí una sonrisa. Woonie era la persona más importante para mí, solo él podría animarme en estos momentos. Solo quería estar con él y quería que todo fuese perfecto pero para que lo fuese primero tendría que hablar con Junhyung y resolver el lío que tenía en la cabeza._


	9. Midnight

Marqué cuidadosamente el teléfono con aquel número que tanto tiempo llevaba sin marcar y me lo puse en la oreja. Tan solo dos tonos y alguien contesto.

_—¿Si?_

_—Hola… —Dije muy bajito._

_—¿Si? ¿Quién es? —No reconocía mi voz._

_—Junhyung… Soy yo, soy Kikwang._

_—¡AH! ¡Kikwang eres tú! Cuanto tiempo… Pensé que ya no me ibas a llamar nunca. —Su tono de voz sonaba triste y roto._

_—B-bueno… Creo que te debo una explicación, has sido bueno conmigo y no te mereces mi indiferencia._

_—¿Qué es Kikwang? Puedes contarme lo que sea…_

_—Lo sé, por mejor por aquí no, será mejor que nos veamos en persona._

_—Cuánto tú quieras._

_—¿Hoy a las seis? En la puerta de tu casa, como siempre, te llamo y sales. ¿Vale?_

_—Perfecto Kiki… Te estaré esperando. —Después de sus palabras colgué._

_Tenía un mal presentimiento y sin saber por qué me empecé a encontrar mal y me deje caer en la cama, cerrando poco a poco los ojos y quedándome dormido. _

_Empecé a escuchar un sonido seguido de un zumbido, sin saber muy bien que era pero me desperté de un sobresalto. Era el móvil. MIERDA LA HORA. Miré rápidamente el reloj las 18:30. ¡¿QUÉ? Me había quedado dormido. MIERDA, MIERDA Y MÁS MIERDA. Me apresuré a coger el móvil pues sabía perfectamente quién era._

_—JUNHYUNG NO DIGAS NADA, LO SÉ, ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDO COMO UN IDIOTA. NO TE PREOCUPES EN MENOS DE QUINCE MINUTOS ESTOY AHÍ POR FAVOR PERDONAME. —Colgué y salí corriendo._

_Como había prometido en menos de diez minutos ya estaba delante de la puerta de Junhyung. Él ya había salido sin necesidad de hacerle una llamada, se encontraba parado en el árbol en el que siempre era yo él que esperaba. Al verme desprendió una sonrisa, tan perfecta como siempre pensé. Me acerqué a él y automáticamente y sin pensarlo le di un abrazo._

_—Te he echado de menos. —Junhyung me susurró al oído mientras me acariciaba la espalda._

_—¿Te apetece que demos un paseo y hablemos? —Le sugerí tiernamente._

_—Yo había pensado en que pasásemos a mi casa. Mis padres se han ido de viaje así que nadie nos molestará y podremos hablar perfectamente. Si no te sientes incomodo claro…_

_—No claro, está bien. —Me cogió de la mano y me dirigió dentro de su casa, en el fondo estaba un poco asustado, seguía con un mal presentimiento… Como si algo malo fuese a pasar._

_—¿Te ocurre algo Kikwang? Pareces tenso… _

_—No… Es solo que… Creo que… Bueno hemos estado distantes… Y creo que es una situación angustiosa e incomoda y bueno…_

_—No te preocupes… Siempre te comes la cabeza tanto… Eres tan mono… —De repente se dirigió hacia mí y por inercia me eché hacia atrás pero no pude toparme con otra cosa que no fuese la pared. _

_Junhyung posó una de sus manos en la pared, quedando nuestros cuerpos demasiado pegados. Me miraba fijamente, casi ni pestañeaba y yo simplemente me moría de miedo. _

_—B-b-bueno… G-g-gracias supongo… _

_—Vamos Kiki… Debes saber de sobras que no puedo resistirme a ti… —Con la otra mano subió hasta mi cabeza y me retiró el pelo de la cara. Era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos y no podría evitar por más tiempo mi nerviosismo._

_—Creo que deberíamos hablar cuanto antes… Tengo cosas que explicarte las cosas y bueno… Para eso he venido y ya no se lo que digo. Me callo —Suspiré pues no me salían las palabras._

_—Que guapo eres cuando te sonrojas —Y sin decir ninguna otra cosa sus labios estaban besando los míos. Al principio me sorprendí y abrí cuanto pude los ojos, y posando mis manos en su pecho intentaba zafarme pero cuando lo intentaba, Junhyung solo apretaba más. _

_Estaba asustado, nervioso y confundido. Al principio sentía la traición. Estaba traicionando a Dongwoon, pero conforme Junhyung iba profundizando el beso esos pensamientos se difuminaban y eran nada más que un pequeño susurro. Por un momento cerré mis ojos y me zafé al cuello de Jun, pero volví en sí y le aparté de un empujón. _

_—¡NO! ¡PARA! ¡VAMOS A HABLAR Y LO VAMOS A HACER AHORA! —Junhyung solo me miraba riéndose, sin pronunciar palabra. _

_Algo andaba malo, algo raro pasaba con Junhyung, no era el mismo que la última vez que lo vi. Su sonrisa había cambiado por una más tenebrosa y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, más bien reflejaban ira, dolor, decepción… Podía notar como perdía el control, como si algo se aprovechase de él._

_—¿Te ha pasado algo Junhyung? —Lo miré preocupado._

_—¿Qué si me pasa algo? Me has pasado tú._

_—¿Yo? —¿De qué me estaba hablando?_

_—Lo sabes de sobra. Tú viniste haciéndome creer cosas que no eran, jugando mis sentimientos, sabiendo que me gustabas. ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Sé muy bien que estás con Dongwoon, ¡os he visto! ¡Sé todo de ti! ¡No puedes ocultarme nada! —Daba miedo, parecía obsesionado, ¿me espiaba? Y cómo sabía lo de Dongwoon… ¿Cómo nos había visto?_

_—¿M-me has espiado? _

_—No. Tú me ocultabas cosas y yo decidí descubrirlas por mi cuenta. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Empezaba a sentir escalofríos._

_—¿Cómo nos viste? ¿Nos seguías?_

_—Yo sabía en todo momento que hacías… —Se acercó a mí, pegando su cuerpo lo más posible al mío y robándome un beso. Quise zafarme, pero otra vez él era más fuerte que yo. Empezaba a sentir náuseas. No quería besarle, quería a Woonie y era lo único en lo que pensaba. Me armé de todas mis fuerzas y le di un empujón, tirándole al suelo._

_—Vamos Kikwang, si te gusta —Una sonrisa malintencionada se formó en sus labios y lentamente se elvantó, limpiándose la saliva de la boca con la mano._

_—¡NO! ¡No me gusta! A mi solo me gustan los besos de Dongwoon —Jun volvió a reír._

_—No decías lo mismo antes, cuando me correspondías los besos —Seguía riendo._

_—Estaba confundido, eso fue hace ya… ¡Ya sé lo que quiero! ¡Y a quién quiero es a Dongwoon! —Estalló en carcajadas — Bueno te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión —. Otra vez esa sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro…_

_Rápidamente se acercó a mí, me cogió bruscamente y me llevó hasta el salón, tirándome en e sofá y posicionándose inmediatamente encima de mí para inmovilizarme. _

_—¿Qué-qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Yo no quiero nada! —Aprisionaba mis piernas con las suyas, nuestras entrepiernas se rozaban y sujetaba mis brazos, agarrando firmemente mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con tan solo una mano. —¡Suéltame ya!_

_—Haré lo que yo quiera, igual que tú hiciste conmigo. —Una vez más esa sonrisa._

_—¡Pero no puedes hacerlo!_

_—¡Sí! ¡Sí que puedo! —Y sin rodeos, su otra mano empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, a manosearlo, a tocarlo cada cm y finalmente su mano se posicionó en mi paquete por encima del pantalón y empezó a acariciarlo._

_Tenía ganas de llorar, estaba abusando de mí, lo estaba haciendo y a nadie le importaba, nadie me salvaría de eso, había sido mi culpa y me lo estaba mereciendo. Intentaba soltarme con todas mis fuerzas pero era imposible, me tenía bien sujeto y tenía mucha más fuerza._

_—¡Su-suéltame por-por favor! Le supliqué, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la sonrisa de su rostro no denotaba ningún síntoma de benevolencia, iba a seguir adelante, dijese lo que dijese, Junhyung iba a abusar de mí._

_—Eso es lo que quiero, que supliques, que te arrastres, porque está vez, yo jugaré contigo y no al revés. —Acercó su rostro al mío, casi tanto que sentía el calor de su aliento en mis labios. _

_Apretó más fuerte que ninguna otra vez sobre mi paquete, provocando un gemido involuntario, haciendo que se me abriese la boca, lo que Jun aprovecho para meterme la lengua hasta la garganta. Moví la cabeza todo lo que pude, intentado que se quitase, pero apegó su boca aún más fuerte, impidiendo así que la moviese. Cuando termino de inspeccionarme toda la boca con su lengua, terminó el beso mordiéndome el labio, me moví brusco para evitarlo, lo que hizo que mordiese más, incluso haciéndome sangre._

_—¿Ves lo qué haces? Si cooperases esto no pasaría… —Lamió la herida y luego me succionó el labio para parar la sangre. Lo notaba hinchado y dolía, parecía una pesadilla, yo solo quería que acabase, que todo fuese una broma pesada y que en cualquier momento me soltaría y me dejase marchar, pero estaba equivocado_

_. Esto parecía haberle excitado más y dejo de estimular mi miembro para meter la mano sin reparo dentro de mi pantalón y mi bóxer, usurpando mi entrepierna, empezándola a tocar y masajearla. Intentaba aguantar los gemidos mordiéndome los labios, no quería darle el gusto, el placer de poder oírme. Pero tenía que morderlos fuerte y la herida estaba ahí, dolía y escocia por lo que no aguantaba mucho y gemía involuntariamente._

_—¿Lo ves? Si te gusta… Ya estás dejándolo salir._

_—¡No! ¡Tú me estás obligando! —Las lágrimas brotaron y la desesperación aumentaba._

_Sentía morirme por dentro, arder. Echaba de menos a Dongwoon, quería oírle, que me dijese que esta a salvo y que todo iba a terminar, que todo era un sueño. Pero no, parece ser que mis gemidos lo excitaron aún más a Jun, pues empezó a masturbar más rápido y más brusco. Los gemidos incrementaban a la vez que la velocidad y yo solo podía sentir que me venía, intentaba evitarlo, movía las caderas para zafarme pero cuando lo hacía, Jun se aferraba a mi miembro con más fuerza, haciéndome notar punzadas de placer, las cuales me desesperaban. _

_—No sigas por favor… Te arrepentirás de esto… por favor… —No podía evitar ya las lágrimas, pues no dejaban de salir, recorrían mis mejillas, estaba abatido, rendido y en estos momentos me odiaba. Me sentía vulnerable y vacío, solo quería escapar, que todo pasará._

_—¿De verdad crees qué me voy a arrepentir? Te equivocas, pienso hacer todo lo que quiera, sin arrepentimientos, sin remordimientos, sin nada, porque tú me has destrozado y has hecho como soy ahora. _

_—Jamás quise acerté daño, jamás pensé que esto acabaría así, yo yo… por favor déjame irme, haré como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, no le contaré a nadie —Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, mi vista se nublaba, estaba perdiéndome._

_—¡Haberlo pensado antes! ¡Y cállate ya! ¿No pararé lo entiendes? Hoy serás mío y no habrá nadie que lo pueda evitar —Llevó sus labios a los míos y los beso con fuerza, era un beso forzado, desesperado y nervioso. _

_Sacó su mano de mi entrepierna y sin que me lo esperase me soltó las muñecas y rápidamente la bajo hacia mis pantalones y me los quitó con fuerza, sin darme tiempo a evitarlo. Mis brazos dolían por haber estado tanto tiempo sujetados, pero logré bajarlos a mi paquete y taparme con vergüenza. _

_—P-para… Por favor… No sigas… Detente… —Solo podía sollozar, las lágrimas no cesaban, quería huir pero no podía, sus piernas seguían fuertemente aferrados a mis muslos. _

_—Para de taparte, no te servirá de nada —Cogió mis manos de nuevo y volvió a llevarlas por encima de mi cabeza. Una vez me tenía inmovilizado, empezó a mover su cadera contra la mía, apretando su miembro contra el mío. Los gemidos volvieron a surgir surgidos está vez por las quejas, los sollozos, los gritos…_

_—¡POR FAVOR! ¡JUNHYUNG DEJAME IRME! —De repente cesó y se quedó mirándome, era como si estuviese ido._

_—Si vuelves a gritar o a intentar soltarte te arrepentirás, es mucho mejor si simplemente no pones resistencia. No quiero tener que verme obligado a hacerte daño —Tras estás palabras acaricio mi rostro pero yo le gire la cabeza, indignado y asqueado._

_En ese momento decidí no volver a pronunciar palabra, en verdad él buscaba mis suplicas, así que me mordí la lengua y tragué con todo. Él seguía tocando cada parte de mi ser y continúo con el vaivén de sus caderas, rozando con mi entrepierna a veces de forma brusca. Mi miembro se había despertado con tanta estimulación aunque había intentado con todas mis fuerzas evitarlo, pensando en otras cosas, pero a pesar de todo había acabado cediendo, inevitablemente. _

_—Vaya parece que alguien se ha excitado… ¿Verdad? Habrá que aprovecharlo —Seguí sin decir ni una palabra, sin ni si quiera mirarle, me repugnaba hacerlo. Él cogió y me desnudo por completo. Ya ni si quiera me resistía, no quería que me hiciera nada. _

_Seguidamente él se desnudo también, podía ver su miembro excitado. Me agarró ambos lados de la cara con una mano y los apretó forzándome a abrir mi boca, con su otra mano metió dos dedos dentro. _

_—Chúpalos, vamos —No podía hablar porque me apretaba la cara, pero si pude negar con la cabeza. Al ver mi negación apretó más, provocándome dolor, nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Cuando no pude aguantar más el dolor acabe cediendo, le chupe los dedos —. Llénalos bien de saliva, vamos —Le hice caso y los empapé bien._

_Después de eso sacó sus dedos y los llevo a mi entrada, me moví todo lo que pude per de nada servía, cuando me movía un poco Junhyung aferraba más sus piernas a mis caderas._

_—Estate quieto o te dolerá más. Te conviene estar receptivo y relajarte, de lo contrario podrías salir herido —Junhyung se acercó a mi oreja y comenzó a mordisquearla y chuparla —. Vamos Kikwang, relájate._

_Después de esto y sin previo aviso introdujo directamente dos de sus dedos en mi entrada. Grité por el dolor, era como si me desgarrasen, me ardía, escocía, era un dolor inexplicable. Otra vez las lágrimas brotaban, estaba desesperado y a pesar de esto Junhyung seguía metiendo y sacando los dedos, dilatándome en contra de mi voluntad. Cuanto más lloraba y gritaba, él iba más rápido, dándole igual el dolor que sentía. Una de las veces tardó un poco más en volver a introducir los dedos, pero esta vez no lo hizo con dos, si no con tres. Un grito desgarrador salió de mí, estaba tan tenso que mi orificio estaba más estrecho de lo normal por lo que el dolor que sentía era mucho más notable y era como si me estuviesen matando lentamente. Las punzadas en mi interior eran mortales. Ojala todo fuese un sueño, ojala cerrase los ojos y al abrirlos todo hubiese pasado. Pero en vez de eso, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos noté el mayor suplicio que jamás había notado. _

_Junhyung introdujo su miembro dentro de mí, ensanchando mi orificio, desgarrándolo. Grité como nunca lo había hecho, como si me estuviesen haciendo la mayor de las torturas. Y En verdad lo estaban haciendo, no solo físicamente, si no moralmente. Psicológicamente me estaba destrozando. Por más que gritaba Jun no paraba, seguía y seguía e incluso lo hacía más brusco y doloroso. _

_Finalmente ahí estaba yo. En posición fetal sobre el sofá de Jun. Dándome asco a mi mismo, mientras él estaba de pie, subiéndose los pantalones, sin parar de reír, sin dejar de mirarme satisfecho. Aún podía notar su corrida recorrer mi entrada, estaba furioso, devastado, deprimido. Me odiaba, no quería volver a mirarme al espejo nunca más, solo quería ducharme y frotarme hasta arrancar con mi piel. Quería acabar con la apestosa esencia de Junhyung que recorría mi piel, podía olerle, podía sentir su aroma y lo detestaba. Quería irme muy lejos y gritar, gritar muy fuerte. ¿Cómo podía borrar todo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes? ¿Cómo podía olvidarme de todo lo que Junhyung había hecho con mi cuerpo, todo lo que había probado conmigo? Había sido horrible, era el peor día de mi vida. _

_Se acercó a mí por una última vez, acariciándome la cara, el pelo, el brazo… Yo seguía sin moverme y era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar y apenas tenía fuerzas para si quiera decir una mísera palabra. Mi parte baja me ardía, era el peor dolor que nunca había sentido y era incapaz de moverme, si lo hacía el dolor se pronunciaba y se volvía insoportable. Así que intentaba hacerlo lo menos posible. Mi mirada estaba perdida no sé donde, no era consciente, intentaba no pensar en nada, para así no recordar lo que me acababan de hacer. De repente note el aliento de Jun en mi oído y me sobresalté._

_—A partir de ahora vendrás cada viernes a verme, a no ser que quieras que tu querido Dongwoon se enteré de que le pones los cuernos. Eres libre de irte ahora mismo, o si prefieres quedarte aquí hasta que se te pase el dolor. Tu mismo. A mí me da igual mis padres no vuelven hasta el domingo. Me voy a dormir, que descanses Kw-ang-ie._

_Y ahí me quede quieto, desnudo, con las palabras de Junhyung rondándome la cabeza una y otra vez, repitiéndose. "A partir de ahora vendrás cada viernes a verme" ¿Cada viernes pasar por esto? Volví a llorar. A penas podía superar lo que acababa de pasar, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cada viernes? ¿Cómo iba a ocultarle esto a Dongwoon? Me daba mucha vergüenza todo esto y claro que no quería que se enterase, ¿pero merecía la pena todo esto? ¿Merecía la pena callarme y sufrir cada viernes lo mismo? Fuera como fuese, necesitaba a Dongwoon, más que a nada del mundo, si alguien podía salvarme, sacarme de este infierno era él. Intente moverme como pude, casi arrastras recuperé mi ropa, me vestí lentamente, cada movimiento era una tortura. Me dolían los brazos, me dolían las piernas y sobre todo aquel sitio el cual no quería ni pensar. Andaba a duras penas y muy lento, pero llegué a la puerta y pude salir de aquel infierno. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde ir, no sabía ni qué hacer conmigo mismo. Tampoco sabía qué hora era pero parecía que era tardísimo pues no había ni un alma en la calle. Me derrumbé en mitad de la carretera, mis rodillas se clavaron en el suelo y grité, grité como nunca lo había hecho._

_¿Qué sería ahora de mí?_


End file.
